What Happens When An Alpha Loves You
by phoenix545
Summary: Sasuke's torture. -narusasu- -omegaverse- -mpreg- if you don't like mpreg then don't complain to me about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaIruka, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 1: We've Got A Problem…

"Lord Hokage, I've come here to…to discuss my concerns…for team 7…" the copy-nin drawled, rubbing the back of his head nervously, looking anywhere but the Hokage.

"Oh? What could ever be the matter with team 7? Iruka-sensei I know for sure put in a lot of effort to put them together."

"Well, you see…the kids got their dynamics today as you know…"

"It's a wonderful day isn't it! The new generation growing right before our eyes!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, but some of the kids dynamics are…unexpected…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what are the dynamics?"

"Ah well, Sakura is an omega, Naruto is an alpha, and Sasuke…Sasuke is an omega as well…" the third took a minute to process the information.

"Um, well…that's…shocking." he would have guessed that Naruto would be an beta and Sasuke be an alpha, how mysterious nature is indeed, but Kakashi had a valid reason to come to him.

Why is this such a big deal? What's wrong with a two omega and one alpha team? Who cares? It's actually a serious problem because it endangers the alphas mental and physical health. Mentally, an alpha who is surrounded by omegas will never learn what competition is, will never understand that they need to fight for mates, and, they may pick up the idea that's it's okay to have more than one mate. Kakashi really didn't want Naruto to grow up to be _that_ type of alpha.

Physically, alphas need exercise, more exercise than a beta or omega. If they don't spare with the same dynamic and age, they'll be pent up all the energy which will turn into aggression. They'll be more likely to go into rut to release the stress and aggravation locked inside. Not that an omega or beta cannot spare with an alpha, but at some point the alpha will start to allow the omega to win so they won't hurt them, which leads to the next point. They won't be able to build up their strength. If they allow the omega or beta to throw them around like a rag doll and basically be pushed to the bottom of the food chain. Kakashi however had little concerns about sparring, Sasuke could meet the potential strength of an alpha. However, it won't be that way forever.

One other reason which is the most serious is heats. Omegas have this weird thing that if they are around another omega, male or female, who is in heat, they'll go into heat as well.

Now, Kakashi is full grown mature alpha, mated to his lovely omega Iruka, and if Sakura went into heat which caused Sasuke to go into heat, he'd be able to control himself. Naruto on the other hand, is young, naive, and unmated. If that situation does ever occur, and he's not there to pin the young alpha down, Naruto is going to have some real fun. He'll have no choice but to submit to his instincts and give the omegas what their bodies desire and need.

Kakashi knows at some point that Naruto is going to finally reach the point in his life where he wants to find a mate, and he knows how Sasuke and Sakura are. They're very independent omegas, not easily swayed by anyone. If Naruto dared try anything on either of them, he'll either leave without his penis or balls, that's just how it's going to be. Naruto can literally die if Sakura or Sasuke is not removed from the team and put in another. While many not know, an omega can be strong, very strong, especially when protecting themselves or their young. And Kakashi also had a deep feeling that Naruto is going to be a very _horny_ alpha…one that didn't give up easily…which makes things ten times worse…

"So…what would you like to do about this situation?" asked the jounin. The Hokage remained silent for a couple of moments.

"Hmm, it's too late to resign the teams...that leaves it all up to you, Kakashi. I know Naruto won't be around many alphas, he'll be busy with his team now. I'd like you spend time with him, spar with him, that sort of thing. I know you're like a father to him, build on that relation." the jounin gave a small blush covered by the black mask.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, I'll see what I can do." with that, he bowed, and exited the room.

* * *

The idea seemed like a good one, however…it…didn't go quite as well as either hoped...

"I've come to inform you that Kakashi has received a back injury while training with Naruto. He'll be on bed rest for a couple of weeks." said Iruka. The Hokage shook his head.

"His back hasn't been the same since that mission to the Rain..." it was Iruka's turn to shake his head.

"That or he's getting old." he sucked his teeth "He thinks he's still a teen. What am I going to do with him..." the Hokage chuckled.

"You know his logic Iruka."

"Yeah, it only makes sense to him." the older man let out a laugh, but his expression became serious almost instantly, once the...smell hit him...

"Iruka," his voice was deep "You smell...different..." Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Different? How Lord Hokage?" then his eyes became as big as the moon, placing a hand on top of his abdomen. "You don't actually think I'm..." the older alpha only nodded in response. The omega could feel his mind racing. No, he couldn't be...could he? "But...but...I..." the Hokage gave a smile.

"Congratulations Iruka, I'm very happy for you and Kakashi."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaIruka, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 2: So…About That Heat…

While it really is none of Kakashi's business–well– it _shouldn't_ be his business, but it is. He needs to know when Sakura and Sasuke have their first heat. This helps determine their heat secludes. The information is vital because Kakashi will know when they go into heat obviously so he can protect them if they're on a mission, from Naruto, and any other alphas around. Heats occur every once a month, but they don't come at random. They come at a specific dates of the month, maybe two weeks into the month or near the end of the month. The time can be random. They may go into heat in the morning, afternoon, or night, it just depends. Some omegas have a condition where their heats do come at random, Kakashi hopes neither Sasuke or Sakura have that because things will be more complicated than they already are. While mentioned earlier, a omega can cause another to go into heat, but that won't mess up their seclude. They're complex creatures…

Sakura's mother informed him that she had her heat a few days ago. Now he knows that she goes into heat fifteen days into the month. With Sasuke however, he doesn't have the luxury of a parent telling him he's gone into heat, he has to ask himself. Asking a male omega about heat is similar to asking a female beta or omega about their ministrations, something you just don't do. Though, he has no choice because he is his sensei. Every week he'd take Sasuke out to lunch to…discuss…

Every time, Sasuke has said he hasn't gone into heat. Kakashi only assumed he's a late bloomer, but by the second month, Sakura went into her second heat, his suspicion was risen.

"I found out why Sasuke hasn't gone into heat." Kakashi informed his mate who was busy putting away dishes. Before Iruka had time to ask, he threw a pill bottle on the counter. The brunette looked at him then picked it up, reading the label.

"Heat pills? He's way too young to be taking these! It can destroy his body!" postponing heats can put stress to the eggs and body. Omegas have not evolved to have a way of relieving that stress unlike alphas and betas who have ruts. If their bodies don't undergo relief they can suffer from their eggs shriveling, along with seizures and strokes. Young people who use these pills irresponsibly are prone to these misfortunes. Kakashi had a feeling that Sasuke is doing this on purpose for whatever reason.

"I think he's scared to go into heat. That will mean he's a really an omega." Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he got the dynamic he wanted. I think he was hoping to be an alpha like everyone thought." elders argue that omegas shouldn't be shinobi, and they're trying to make a movement towards the older days where omegas couldn't even leave the house without permission. Idiotic people. That's probably another reason he doesn't like being an omega. Alpha shinobi are more highly praised than omega shinobi. "Iruka, you wouldn't mind talking with Sasuke right? Just to ease whatever fears he may have." the chunin smiled.

"Sure, I think I'll be able to help." Kakashi eye curved into a crescent moon.

"I know you will." the two fell silent for a moment. Iruka glanced down at the bottle.

"But Kakashi, how did you get this from Sasuke? Did find in his pocket or something?" the man didn't answer right away. Iruka glared "You didn't."

"Now Iruka-"

"You did not break into a twelve year old boys house you creep!"

"It was harder than you'd think," Kakashi said with exhaustion "Did you know the kid has traps in every single one of his windows? It took me hours to get around them."

"He does it to keep weirdos like you out!" the jounin let out a breathy laugh.

"Heh, he's an omega so none of the omega girls can have him, but he still needs to watch out for the alpha girls." Iruka rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the stool that's meant for the counter, looking at his former and current sensei. They both seemed uneasy, he was too, but he wasn't about to show it. He knows why he's here, he's plotting an escape. They're not making him go into heat, not while he has his pills.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Sasuke, we know you're taking heat pills. We're not going to ask you how you got them, but we are going to confiscate them." his heart stopped.

"Please don't take my pills!" he begged. The desperateness in the omegas eyes made their hearts sink, so he was really afraid.

"They're not good for you, they can cause you to have many problems." Iruka said.

"And that's why I brought you here." said the jounin. "You can discuss with Iruka-sensei about any concerns or fears you may have." Sasuke looked at Iruka who gave a smile. His mouth became dry and when he swallowed, it felt like chalk.

"I want to know what a heat is, how long it lasts, and how I know it's coming." He told the brunette. Kakashi went away to give them some privacy.

"A heat is when your eggs are ready to be fertilized. Your body will release a chemical that will cause you to become hot. You'll sweat which makes your scent more noticeable telling alphas and betas you're ready to be mated and possibly produce offspring. And you'll want to be touched…sexually…"

 _'But I'm not ready.'_ he thought, hesitant to say aloud, ignoring the last part.

"Heats happen every once a month, come a specific dates, but random times. If you do end up getting mated and your eggs fertilized–which you _**better**_ not because you are underage and if I find out you-"

"Iruka-sensei." Sasuke snapped the older omega out of before he could rampage. Iruka inhaled.

"I'm sorry, if you do end up getting mated and your eggs fertilized then your heat will be only be about two and a half days. If not, you're heat will be three to five days."

 _'Okay, that's not so bad.'_

"The sign you know a heat is coming is you'll become extremely thirsty and hungry. This is a way your body is preparing you because you'll be sweating for a few days, loosing moisture, and you won't be able to drink or eat anything." a lot of omegas and betas can die mostly from dehydration because of how much moisture they lose if they don't prepare properly.

While the information was helpful and just what Sasuke was looking for, but he still couldn't help the nervous bubbling in his stomach. His hands were folded, his fingers strained. He didn't want to ask, he was afraid he'd appear pathetic. Though Iruka's concerned brown eyes were weakening his pride. It's been a long time since someone cared about him so much…

"What…what about alphas? What can I do to avoid them while I'm in heat?" he'll be vulnerable, willing to do anything or anyone.

"There's nothing you really can do. Aside from locking your window and doors." Iruka answered honestly. "But if you want, you can always come here. You'll make sure your safe. If you're afraid of someone getting you."

"Naruto will-"

"We'll take Naruto somewhere else." he assured. He had nothing else to say. So, he slid off the stool and walked over to the door. He froze in the doorway.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I appreciate the time you took for me, but I'll be on my way." without anything else, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

He didn't go into heat the next month. Kakashi had taken him to the doctor to get his blood tested to see if he was still taking the damn pills or worse, some type of drug. The doctor entered the room, looking over the clipboard in front of him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked at the jounin.

"There isn't a trace of any type of drug or pill in his blood. Perhaps he's a late bloomer, but it also could mean there's something more serious." Kakashi raised any eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Well, it can range from many things from his eggs to a disease or disorder."

"And how can we test to see if it's something serious?" the doctor glanced down at his clipboard.

"From what his blood reads, he's a very healthy young man. So, it couldn't possibly be a disease, but that doesn't mean that's 100% true. I could test him for a disease that's mostly found in teens and young adults who are sexually active. The disease can be transmitted however without any type of sexual contact." Kakashi thought about it for a moment, Sasuke was looking at him, praying the man would say "no" or "we'll wait and see". Kakashi made up his mind.

"We'll do it."

"Alright then, I'll have you seclude an appointment the soonest date that I am available." the alpha doctor looked at Sasuke, who appeared paler than he normally was, sweating profoundly, almost looking as if he was going to fall over from the simplest breeze. "Do you have any questions for me young man? About anything at all?" the omega swallowed.

"...how...how will...the test be...preformed? What will happen?"

"Well, first you'll be set on a table, you'll spread your legs for me, and I'll search in your birth canal for any sort of gunk or goo ranging from the colors of red, black, and clear white."

Seeing how male omegas and betas don't have vaginas like female omega and betas they have evolved to have two canals. There's still one hole, no ones going to look at an male omegas or betas ass and see two, there's only two canals. One canal is used for distributing waste, the other guides sperm to the eggs which is why it's called the "Birth Canal" as children are also delivered through the "Birth Canal". And it is the narrowest canal out of the two...ironically...

The information was given, and one thing went through Sasuke's mind, like hell he's doing this! He's not letting his pride go down the drain any further! It ends right here!

He jumped off the examination table, faced the adults with clench fists and teeth, ignoring the uncomfortable and itchiness coming from the mint colored uniform he was forced to put on. "I am _not_ doing that!"

"Now Sasuke I-" Kakashi failed to reason.

"Shut up! I'm fine! I don't need a damn examination up my ass!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said sternly "I understand that you're afraid...and uncomfortable, but so am I. Do you really think I enjoy asking you if whether or not you've gone into heat? Just do the exam, for the both of us. You may have something that needs immediate attention." the jounin averted over to the doctor. "Will you be looking for anything specific? Like a name? And symptoms."

"Ah, well, I'll be looking for the disease I mentioned earlier called "Glis". Symptoms include: diarrhea, weight loss, cough and shortness of breath, fatigue, fever, headache sore throat, Pain during sexual intercoursePainful urinationThick, cloudy or bloody discharge from the penis or vagina, pain or burning sensation when urinating, painful urination, and lower abdominal pain. Glis is currently incurable, but we will do everything we can to help through this." the alpha explained thoroughly. Sasuke's tense shoulders went limp, and his mouth was dry.

"Fine, I'll do it..." is it pitiful of him to feel scared?

"Great, I'll have you an appointment this Saturday around 12:00, that's my earliest." the adults went into discussion, Sasuke just stood in silence.

And so, at that moment, Sasuke's life as an omega went to hell, and it would only get worse from here.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 3: Marking Period

 _'This years is going to be amazing!'_ Naruto thought. First, he found out he was an alpha and Sasuke's an omega! Ha! The teme can go suck on that! Then, he was told his former sensei is going to have a baby and he's going to be basically an older brother! He's piratically jumping for joy on inside, it's getting hard to contain his excitement. _'Now to go down the list of people who can be my potential mate...'_ he giggled to himself, then got into a thinking position. _'Hmm, there's always Sakura, maybe now that that jerk Sasuke's out of the way, she'll see that I'm greater than that bastard! Though, who else is there if that doesn't blow over? Ugh, there is always Ino...but Shikamaru can have her! Huh, I guess that's it, I don't know any other other betas or omegas...well, aside from that Hinata girl, but she's weird...and I know Kiba, though I think him and Shino have something going...same with Tenten and Neji...I guess I'm out of luck here...'_

There's no other omegas or betas he knows! Aside from _that_ damn bastard! No way on earth was ever thinking of _Sasuke_ being his mate! That's just out of the question! Completely disgusting! And he's 100% certain Sasuke feels the same way, but the bastard probably doesn't even want a mate. Probably? _Certainly_ doesn't want a mate. So there's no point of him even trying.

Not that he's thought about it! Even when he's desperate, he'll never be the teme's mate! That's an oath!

But he doesn't know how he got dragged into this mess...

Kakashi was piratically ripping his silver hair from his skull as he paced back and forth in Iruka-sensei's apartment on a Friday around 10:30. He was being summed for an emergency mission, he needed to report to the Hokage tower, _now_. Who will take Sasuke to the hospital then? Dammit! Of course this had to happen! He's not letting Sasuke skip, he is afraid that something is possibly wrong, something that needs immediate attention. Missing this appointment was out of the question, but missing this mission is also an issue. Iruka is going to be in meetings all day, there's no way he can get a hold of him at the last minute. Who is there?!

He whipped around to Naruto, taking the young alpha by the arms, forcing an obsidian eye and blue eyes to meet. "Naruto, I need you to listen to me, and listen good. I was suppose to take Sasuke to a very important doctor appointment, but I can't go now so I need you to take my place."

"Why should I go with that teme and why can't he go alone?" he didn't really understand what the big deal was.

"Sasuke could have a _incurable_ disease, Naruto! Sasuke could _die_!" his sensei shook him by his shoulders, feeling the intensity and stress radiating off his sensei.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! I'll go! Geez..." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What time do I have to meet with that jerk?" he grumbled.

"At 12:30. Thanks Naruto, I owe you ten bowls of ramen."

" _Ten_? You owe me a million bowls for going to the doctor with that teme!" he shouted. The older alpha chuckled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

It's almost 1:00, and his sensei still isn't here at the hospital. He was beginning to believe that maybe the other forgot or was just being himself, fashionable late, or, annoyingly late as he likes to put it. Well in this case, it wasn't annoying, it is a blessing. Perhaps he could just slip away an-

"Hey teme!" he heard an annoying voice that felt like nails on a chalk board to his ears yell from behind. What the hell is _Naruto_ doing here of all people?

He turned around "What are you doing here loser? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde walked closer with his hands behind his head.

"He got sent on a mission last minute."

"What about Iruka-sensei?"

"He's gonna be in meetings all day."

"And why are _you_ here?"

"I don't want to be here either, but look what happened! Ugh! You owe a bowl of ramen when this is over teme..." he walked past the omega to go inside the building. Sasuke was keen on the idea to split, but he just wanted to get the damn examination over with already.

Things were awkward, _really_ awkward. The type of awkward where both trying their hardest not to even side glance in the others direct. The type of awkward that the awkwardness is thick in the air, so thick, a knife could slice it like bread. One where nobody wants to talk because they don't know what to say. Both were just adding to it all, with Naruto not wanting to be there, and Sasuke not wanting Naruto there.

Though, the blonde couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the mint colored paper dress they forced Sasuke to wear as he laid on the examination table. He could tell Sasuke was afraid, which made him scared too. If Sasuke was nervous, it must be something truly terrifying. The alpha would have asked what the appointment was all about, but the omega was already shaking in his skin. He'd probably only add to his nerves. So, he pulled up a stool next to the bed, and kept himself busy by reading the diagrams of the human anatomy, and occasionally looking over at Sasuke who was looking at nothing. Both snapped their heads up when the door flew open.

An at least twenty year old male alpha walked in with the tacky white lab coat, thick black square glasses, and slick back coffee brown. Naruto couldn't help, but feel he's seen that doctor before...

"Sorry I'm late, I've been busy all morning with patients." with a whole new generation of dynamics running around, and courting season right around the corner, everything's bound to be a mess, like every year. The doctor glanced up from his clipboard up at Sasuke "Alright, we'll get started in a few minutes, so relax and use the bathroom if you must." the young omega didn't move, his muscles tensed even tighter. Naruto decided to say something to cheer the omega up to settle the nerves a little.

"If it makes you feel better Sasuke, Iruka-sensei made me go for a prostate exam a week ago. I tried to runaway, twice, and even jump out the window. They still caught me though..."

"Yes...you were quite the patient." the doctor sighed, putting on the white glove.

"Oh! You were the doctor? I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yes, I'm a pediatrician, I'll most likely be the medical practition you see when you have appointments." he pulled up a rolling stool so he was sitting between the younger omegas legs. "Now, what's going to happen is I'm going to take three samples. You'll feel discomfort, though I assure you, it will be over in a few seconds." Sasuke nodded mutely. He really wanted to go home. "Alright, we're going to begin now." he was preparing himself, physically and mentally.

 _'Calm down! It'll be over in a few seconds! Act like a damn shinobi!'_

He flinched, he felt it, or he thought he did. His body tensed, he sat up straight, clenching the sheets and backed away very abruptly. Naruto even got spooked by the sudden motion.

The doctor sat there, kind of shocked by the reaction as well, but he cleared his throat. "I hadn't even put my finger in and you flinched." Sasuke blushed a bright crimson. "You're too tense, you need to relax yourself. So, lie back down, and relax." he wanted to bolt, it wouldn't be hard, he could just jump up right now and exit through that door. Though, Kakashi would drag him back to this hell. He laid down.

"Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto said. "You're waay too strung up! Here, I'll hold your hand." he felt the alpha pick up his hand into his own. He didn't want him touching him, not now. It didn't help with the embarrassment, it made it worse. But he just wanted this to be over with so they both can forget this happened.

"We'll begin again, relax and think of something else. Relax, and think of something else." the doctor said in a very smooth and drawled tone.

Sasuke was breath rather rapidly, feeling the discomfort. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands clenching at such pressure that his knuckles were turning as white as the sheets. He tried biting the inside of his cheek, but then he tasted metallic so stopped. He probably was squeezing the dobe's hand to the point he was breaking fingers, he could hear the cracking.

Naruto studied his teammates facial features. Disfigured with embarrassed, discomfort, and pain. He didn't want to see Sasuke in pain, he just didn't. It made him feel pain too, he doesn't know why though. Also, for some reason, he wanted to bit Sasuke's neck, it's almost like his body was instructing him to do so. Without even thinking twice, he leaned down to Sasuke's neck and placed his front teeth on the omegas Adam's Apple with his lower teeth took the back. He didn't bit hard enough to pierce skin, but every time Sasuke would tense or arch his back, he'd growl, and add a little bit of pressure. Sasuke would almost melt, relaxing down to the bed.

This is an instinct alphas have. This method helps an omega relax and sort of numb their bodies, mostly used during mating. The neck is the most sensitive part of an omega. The neck has nerves in both betas and omegas, that are more sensitive than others their bodies. When bitten down on, it causes the omega or beta to feel intense pleasure. It's also a way alphas show dominance.

"Okay, that's sample number one." the doctor informed. Naruto didn't budge. By the end, he let go, because now Sasuke was completely limp, but something was still...bugging him...

He watched as the doctor clean up some blood that was drizzling out with a wipe, and he growled lowly. He didn't like...people touching Sasuke. Didn't like another _alpha_ touching Sasuke. Only he could touch Sasuke because...he...because he...he should just be the only one! He growled a little louder, catching the doctors attention. Sasuke witnessed the scene through clouded eyes. Instead of growling back, the doctor simply flicked the alpha with his fingers, right between the brows. Yes flicked.

"GAH!" Naruto arched back on the stool, rubbing the red area with a growl. Without a second passing, his pupils became as tiny as the point of a pin, and began rocking back and forth rhythmically in his seat. He looked like he was on some sort of drug. Sasuke gave a questionable look.

"I hit what could be considered a pressure point." explained the older alpha. "Between the brows lays a section of the alpha brain where instincts are. You flick them just right, you can make it so a bunch of chemicals that hold instincts explode, blinding the alpha for a couple of minutes as the brain tries to figure out what happened and what to do. You should do it, the reactions are _hilarious_." Sasuke thought this was far from hilarious. Naruto rocking back and forth with the blankest expression, looking like a damn mental patient, was more terrifying than funny. The doctor said he'll put his samples in the lab, but it'll take a few weeks for results. "In that time period, if you begin to feel odd or unwell, come by and I'll see what the problem could be." the omega nodded. He wasn't planning on saying anything else, he wanted to go home. Suddenly, there was a loud " _thud_ " next to him. He looked over to see Naruto on the floor, not moving, lying there like a dead fish on a deck. "He's just being dramatic, he'll come to in a few minutes. If he doesn't...he may need to spend the night here..."

* * *

The "Marking Period" isn't only a time where students frantically rush around like coach roaches to get their grade up last minute. No, it's also a time in a young alphas life. To understand what a marking period is, imagine an alpha walking into a room. The alpha looks around said room a few times, then points to a wall. "That's mine." they say, and point to the couch "That's also mine.". An omega or beta suddenly walks by. "That's _going_ to be mine." they growl. It's basically when an alpha becomes very territorial.

Iruka knew Naruto was entering that phase when he waited literally three hours behind the couch for Kakashi to come home, only to pounce the unsuspecting jounin who happened to cross his territory. Alphas don't mind if an omega or beta enters what they call theirs. When that happens, they open the door with a sweet "welcome in". This phase is a pain for everyone _except_ alphas, because the "Marking Period" also comes with an unnecessary extra package of _Courting Season_.

The difference between the Mating and Courting Season is Mating is when the actual reproduction starts, and Courting is for the youth to go out to find and claim potential mates that they can spend Mating Season with. Right now, the alpha mind is thinking of getting a mate, not of babies just yet. The omega mind, is thinking of how to avoid any and all alphas. Another difference between the seasons is that Mating Season has a date, occurring in the spring or later winter, while Courting can last for years.

What alphas do to court an omega or beta is follow them. Other alphas will join in to, following the poor unlucky soul. The alphas will begin to fight at some point as they become intimidated by one another, who ever wins, gets to continue to follow the omega or beta, while the others go to find someone else to bother and court. Omegas are very picky, not like alphas. Alphas will choose whoevers scent they find appealing. Omegas will court with the strongest alpha, as don't want to mate with just anyone. They'll see what options they have before making a rash decision.

Sasuke was experiencing the utter annoyance of Courting Season. Because the dobe is _following_ him, and has been for almost the entire day. He's making it so obvious too! The idiot isn't even trying to hide the fact that he's stalking him! His fists clenched.

"Stop following me!" he shouted. Naruto only folded his hands behind his head.

"Not following you..." he weakly defended.

"Yes! Yes you are! Now go away before I hurt you." the omega stomped away. Naruto closely followed behind. To his horror, _another_ alpha stared following him. He has to escape, without these morons following him. Naruto wasn't happy that someone else was now following Sasuke either.

The other alpha was also a shinobi, around their age. He was taller than Sasuke, pale white skin, and chocolate brown spiky-wavy hair and eyes. Okay...Naruto will admit...he's attractive...and his aura was slightly intimidating despite his sly smile and cool personality. Compared to him, it just shows flaw he has. He's short, a little chubby, and has a very noticeable scent but isn't that intimidating to others because of his height and reputation. They glanced at each other. Their eyes were locked and both stopped moving. Sasuke turned around to see a group of people crowding in on the two. Adults and kids around their age wanted to get in on two alphas fighting because the fights were always bloody and intense. Sasuke pushed to the front of the crowd. He wasn't interested in the fight, he was just making sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid. The air was heavy, it was hard to breath. The two alphas gazes were unbreakable, even with all these people around, neither broke away. The gaze was saying " _Go ahead, you make the first move, see what happens_."

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" an older alpha whispered to another.

"My moneys on the brown haired one." biding at these fights is also very common among adults.

"Yeah, me too, I don't think anyone's going to bet on the blonde one. Look at him. If it weren't for his scent I would have mistaken him for a omega or beta." Sasuke didn't know why he felt the urge to defend the idiot.

Naruto was the first one to make a move. He grabbed the other alpha by his shirt roughly and pulled him down so that their foreheads were piratically touching. "I don't know who you think you are, thinkin' you can have Sasuke. He's _mine_." the other scoffed mockingly.

"Oh, really? And what are you gonna do about it? Pipsqueak." the alpha intimidated, spiting in the others face. The blonde growled and punched the alpha, hard, that cracks of bones could he heard. The crowd gasped, and Sasuke disappeared.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 4: Earth And The Sun

To make one thing clear, Naruto doesn't like Sasuke, at all! He's just looking out for the other, like a friend would! There are a lot of crazy alphas out there. He's protecting the omega from insane idiots who think they can steal his-no! He doesn't like Sasuke! Sure he basically said "Sasuke is mine" to that snob brown haired shinobi, though that was in the heat of the moment! He doesn't really know what came over him, after the doctors appointment with Sasuke...he feels like he's the only one who can protect the omega. Even though he knows damn well that Sasuke doesn't need protecting. If a situation does occur, than Naruto knows Sasuke will be the one saving his sorry ass.

Like the incident that happened a few days ago.

He got into another scuffle with some alpha there age, he was looking at Sasuke. It made him angry, but he's only protecting! He started a fight, and lost, again. The alpha was expecting for Sasuke to make another escape, it surprised him when the omega challenged the other to a fight. The crowd of people gasped, whispering among each other, the alpha only looked at him like he said the most ridiculous thing in the world. _"You, fight me?" the alpha laughed "Please, you're an omega. You couldn't win against me."_ he remembers how close the alpha got to Sasuke's face _"That's what omegas were meant for, to be under the superior."  
_

Sasuke's fists clenched into tight balls, teeth bared together. The Uchiha pounced on the other, so that the alpha was now on his back with the omega sitting on his abdomen. And Sasuke punched him, hard. Kept punching him, even when his knuckles were tinted with blood, or the sound of bones shattering hit everyone's ears . No one stopped him, didn't even try. Full grown alphas were afraid to interfere with the beasts kill. Only when the sensei of the alpha came, was Sasuke separated from the badly injured male.

The omega tor off, and Naruto didn't see him for several days. He didn't even show up for training. At first, he didn't understand, why was Sasuke acting like this? Then he thought about it...

He's never gotten alphas like that. Ones that think that omegas aren't capable of doing anything. If it weren't for omegas, then there might not be a population. Sure, their are betas, but betas usually only mate with betas. And those alphas who thought omegas weren't strong, obviously never grew up around one.

He can tell you from experience that omegas are not weak. He's grown up around Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura. They're all really...scary, and use him as a punching bag too! He's had his ass whooped by Iruka-sensei which is like digging his own grave. Sasuke pretty much swings him all around during practice like he's some kind of rag doll. Sakura beats him up every time he says something snide about Sasuke. When they get mad...better start running...

He's come to the conclusion that omegas are beautiful, again, he's grown up around the prettiest, but they're deadly.

Naruto himself could never think he was better than any dynamic...well...expect for alphas...but that was just an alpha thing. He's always thought that the alphas job was protect his family, not rule them like a king and slave. An alphas job was to make sure what was his was safe, but not hold them captive. Mates are not objects that scent can be rubbed off on then left to collect dust. They need respect, care, and freedom because unlike objects, they have legs. Meaning, they can walk away.

An entire world cannot be run by alphas, not only would their be no population, but because they're all stupid. It's true, alphas are dumb. Without an omega or beta around to whap them across the head to tell them to use their brains than everything would end in bloodshed. Alphas just run right in, not even thinking. While omegas take a moment to analyze the situation, think about the best approach.

Why couldn't other people see that?

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about this whole omega thing. Obviously, it wasn't the dynamic he wanted. He wanted to be an ALPHA. Because even if today they live in a moderate world, some alphas still loodown at omegas. Their mind set is that betas are still barbarian outcasts, and that omegas are good for nothing but having children. How can he make in the shinobi world? Once an opponent finds out he's an omega, all seriousness is gone.

And, he knows. Sasuke knows, that one day, one day…Naruto will surpass him in strength.

It's only in alpha nature. At a certain age that alphas hit, they become more toned, skin gets tougher, and taller. Alphas have this sort of fat called "recycle fat", fat that covers muscle. Once their puberty stage hits, most of the fat will start to move around to the bones, revealing muscle that's been hidden. Some fat goes around the bones so that it's acts like a sort of safety cushion. Alphas are born with weak bones, they need a thick layer of muscles and fat so the fragile bones don't break as easily. Not all the fat though, some could be, like in Naruto's case, baby fat. Tough skin is needed so other alphas or competitors can't break the skin. They'll become more aggressive and protective as it's time to really get serious. They're now seriously trying to find a mate to have kids with.

Omegas when they hit there puberty stage, which is usually earlier than alphas, their bodies are preparing for having children. Female omegas hips will start to expand wider, so will males, but their hips only start curving a little bit. When a male omega gets pregnant, that's when the hips start to widen more which can cause a crapping like pain. Omegas in both genders have very smooth skin, making it easy for alphas and betas to mark. Both genders will also experience more instincts being introduce just like alphas and betas. They may become more nurturing and overbearing because not only the body is trying to prepare for kids, but also the mind.

Betas, take the longest of time to get out of their puberty phase. They have to go through both of those phases as they can bare and create children. The neck will be the only spot where the skin is incredibly soft like an omegas while the rest is tough like a alphas. Mentally they're preparing for kids, but also worrying about finding a mate.

Naruto is getting stronger, while he's staying the same. Omegas can't gain muscle easily as alphas. He has to get stronger, _needs_ to, he's got business to take care of. At the same time however…he doesn't know how to get stronger...

He's afraid for the future. What if he does fall into what society wants, and then forgets about what he's been yearning for for years, revenge. He can't let that happen. He needs to leave, needs to get away. Has to find power and strength. He's been prancing around for too long now.

* * *

Sasuke went to training, and was sparring with Naruto while Kakashi-sensei was off somewhere else help Sakura with some basic moves. He was being relativity more rough with Naruto than normal, because he was aggravated at everything really. Of course he was beating the dobe up, let him do it while he still can. Remembering how one day the idiot before him will transcend in strength made him growl. He punched the alpha hard, making the smaller go flying. Naruto hit his back to a tree, knocking the air out of him.

"Get up." Sasuke said, unsentimental.

Naruto glared at him"Yeah, yeah." he sighed, standing up.

They spared for awhile, Naruto tried with all his might to land one hit, but failed. The sky slowly became a shade of grey. They didn't realize until rain drops wet their skin. The two hadn't enough time to escape because the sky open with all it's furry. Both quickly too cover underneath a tall tree, sitting fairly close to one another as they really had no choice. Sasuke sat with his legs close to his chest, not looking at Naruto. Naruto had his legs out in front of him, back against the tree studying Sasuke.

He's noticed the change in the omegas behavior. And sort of knows the problem, but doesn't know how to approach, how to get the other to talk. If only he could get Sasuke to relay on him...

"Is..." the blonde swallowed nervously, he didn't really know what to say, this is the first time he's been alone with Sasuke without any supervision in a long time "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you would understand." Sasuke spat back.

"But that doesn't mean you can't tell me, I mean, sure I would get it, but it's better than cooping it up right?" the omega didn't respond. "Come on Sasuke, I can only from my prospective, I want yours. Is it about what that alpha said a few days ago?"

The Uchiha huffed "Of course it is..."

"Why does it bother you so much? You've never been the type to let words get to you."

"Because-!" the omega shouted as whatever was inside burst in flames, he stopped himself quickly. He took a deep breath before continuing "Because...no one takes me seriously anymore now that I'm an omega...everyone assumes I'm weak..."

"...I don't think you're weak." Sasuke sort of rolled his eyes "It's true. You're one of the strongest omegas I know, next to Iruka-sensei that is. Everyday at training, you always beat me up, when I can't even get one punch in. And I do believe you'll always be like that. The stallion that will never be tamed. It's...it's a gift you have..." Naruto took a moment to pause to see if Sasuke had any commentary, when he didn't get a response he continued. "But that's not the only gift you have. No matter what you are, alpha, beta, omega, everyone wants you. Because you're very pretty...while your personality isn't always the greatest sometimes, it's still intriguing. You're everything a lot of people want to be. Myself included. Beautiful with a mystery behind it, kind of like the world. It's beautiful and magnificent, but why is it here? Why is it in such a perfect place in the universe where it's not too cold or too warm, just the right place where life all types of life can live. You're so perfect, you're the world." Sasuke went voiceless, his body was tensed up. What could he say? Someone just compared him the world, going into detail about how he is so perfect. What should he say? Can Naruto see how bright his cheeks were turning? "...and, the world is not something that a person can "take", no one owns the world. The world is independent, and doesn't need anyone to help it spin. It doesn't need anyone. You're perfect, you have it all. Unlike me...I didn't exactly get all the good traits in the gene pool. I'm short, chubby, ugly, weak, stupid. No omega or beta ever looks at me. No omega or beta is ever going to want me-!"

Without a warning, Naruto was roughly pressed against the omegas chest, piratically suffocating him. "Shut up!" the omega growled.

"But-"

"Shut up!" Naruto smiled at how the grip around him tightened, Sasuke was angry with him, but not enough to punch him. He doesn't know what happened, he was trying to cheer Sasuke up, though his heart seemed to spill in with his words. He likes Sasuke..."You're an idiot. You say the world is independent, but the world still needs the sun. It can't burn out...because then nothing could live...and then the world wouldn't be perfect..."

* * *

 **d-did you guys get it?  
**

 **Naruto comparing Sasuke to the world because he's so perfect and the world is in such a perfect spot that life can live but then Sasuke says that "the world still needs the sun" so he compared Naruto to the sun, basically saying that he needs Naruto x3**

 **idk, it's confusing, but made sense in my head for some weird reason XD**

 **i have no idea what happened in this chapter...Naruto's suddenly a poet?**

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 5: They're Growing Up

Iruka was surprised to open his door to see one black haired omega standing at his door step, hands in pockets. He would have thought it to be Kakashi and Naruto, who went out training a while ago, and should be back by now. Before he could get out a word, black eyes made contact with his. "I need to speak with you." he said coolly like always. Without much else, Iruka stepped aside, inviting the other in.

Sasuke sat on the couch, and Iruka couldn't help but notice how dim the omega was. Like a storm cloud was hanging over him. He brought over some tea, sitting down next to the genin, handing him his cup which he got a quite "thank you" in turn. "You wanted to talk Sasuke?" it took a moment for the younger to respond.

"Could…could you tell Naruto to…stop following me?" ah, so that's what this is about. "It's not only annoying, but he's getting himself over and over again, no matter how many times I tell him to leave me alone, he always comes back." Iruka let out a sigh.

"He wouldn't listen to me." he said, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

"Huh? But he alway listens to you…" it was true. Iruka was really the only other person who's words were heard by Naruto's ears.

"This is different though. He's got in the idea that he wants to court you." he could see a blush on the pale skin start to rise from the word "court".

"Then how do I get the others to stop following me?"

"You don't."

"So there's nothing I can do?"

"Basically, you're very popular Sasuke." he gave a playful smile, but it vanished quickly. The melancholy expression was something Iruka would never have thought he'd ever see on the others face. He must really care…

"I don't know why I give a damn about-"

"Language!" Iruka scolded.

"Right, sorry, I just…" he sighed in frustration, "I just don't understand why I care so much…but…I do. Ever since he said those things to me…I-I've seen him differently than before…" it angered him. Angered him that someones words could put holes in his walls he's formed, making them weak, making them ready to collapse.

"Said what things to you?" the brunette asked curiously. He thinks he knows what's going on here…

Sasuke sighed, but let out a breathy laugh. "He told me how "perfect" I am, comparing me to the world and such. It was cheesy, though sweet too. B-but now I'm so confused what to do or say. This was never an issue before. I always knew how to approach him…now…I don't. If I just act like I did before, he'll think that…that I don't like him…but I don't know if I do…" he looked down at his tea cup, staring at his reflection "I thought I knew what I wanted…however…I'm not so sure what I want anymore…" it was odd...talking about his feelings...the only other person he opened this much to was...his brother...

"What did you want in the beginning?"

"Not not have anyone, to be alone for the rest of my life. That's what I wanted." Iruka thought a moment before coming up with a response.

"Perhaps then, you found the one you want to spend your life with." Sasuke shook his head fiercely.

"No! That can't be it!"

"You say that now, but life's strange isn't it? I never believed that I'd ever get mated to the famous copy-nin. Or a perverted jounin. It wasn't what I wanted either in the beginning. I wanted a nice, normal, partner. However, looking back at, that idea bores me. I'm glad I changed my mind, I don't think I'd be happy if I didn't."

He swallowed slowly before asking "…do you think I should change my mind?"

"I can't decide how your life should turn out. It's yours so do what you want. I just advise being wise in choice making. As for what to say to Naruto, everyone is always anxious around the one they like. So, maybe you do like Naruto." Sasuke's grip on his cup tightened.

"No! I can't like that...that idiot!" Iruka shrugged playfully.

"I don't know, sounds like a crush to me." he teased. The omegas face went as red as a tomato. The brunette chuckled, and put on a hand on the others hunched over back. "Don't get worked up about this. So you have a little crush, we all do at some point in our lives. Try...going out with Naruto, see if you really do like him or not. If things don't work out, you'll both move on. You're still young, you still have the rest of your life. And you'll find a way to express your feelings, it'll take though. All this takes time, so don't rush and don't jump." for what felt like a Milena, they sat in complete silence, then Sasuke began to speak again.

He turned away, with his nose held up high stubbornly. Then quickly changed the topic. "So yeah, I just came to talk to you about if there's anything I could do to get rid of Naruto and those alphas, but I guess there's nothing." the brunette laughed.

"Hey, at least you have options to choose from." the omega looked at him with big eyes.

"No one else followed you other than Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well in the beginning others followed me, then..." then he somehow caught the attention of a silver haired jounin, and once all the other alphas and betas found out that the legendary copy-nin was there competitor, afraid to face defeat or their end, they all dispersed away from him. And anytime Iruka showed any interest in anyone else, Kakashi would challenge them. Of course, they'd be defeated. So, over time, Iruka was faced with two options, Kakashi...or Kakashi...

It all worked out better than planned though. The chunin never thought he'd fall in love...

Looking out the window, Sasuke realized how dark it was. He probably should get going home, and he wants to be gone before Naruto comes back. They haven't really talked since Naruto's sort of confession, making things extremely awkward. Sasuke just didn't know what to do or say, which is why he felt the need to come here. Usually, he tries to solve his own issues, but for days, he couldn't find a solution, there is no logic in any of this, making this problem impossible for him.

He told his former sensei he should get going, and the other agreed. The black haired open helped clean up the cups before heading to the door. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets like normal, looking at his sensei with a blank expression.

"Thanks again Iruka-sensei..." the brunette smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome Sasuke." seeing how he was going to try to be more affectionate, this was a good place to start. He took a step forward, taking the older omega by surprise. He maneuvered his arms so they linked around the others waste before pulling his former sensei close. Iruka felt like a terrible ninja because he was completely thrown off guard. Sasuke...Sasuke is...hugging him. Sure, very awkwardly, but still a hug! Once it all processed what was happening, Iruka pulled the smaller male closer. When they pulled apart, Sasuke was so red from embarrassment the brunette was afraid he may faint.

"I-I'll get going now..." he mumbled.

Keeping his smile, he said "Alright, bye Sasuke." he watched as the other stumbled away, still very jittery over the physical contact. All Iruka could do was smile, because it appeared, that everything was indeed changing. That the pre-genin students he once knew, were growing up.

* * *

Naruto laid in the grass on his back, panting while looking at the stars above him. He hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. His body was sore, he had some cuts here and there but they didn't hurt as bad as the bruises were starting too, and his chakra was pretty much zero. It's probably time to call it a night...

"You're distracted," Kakashi pointed out, holding his usual book. "Thinking about someone? Would that someone happen to be...hmmm...I don't know...Sasuke...?" the older alpha teased. Naruto let out a growl, sitting up lightning fast.

"No!" he defend.

"Oh come on now, it's obvious. What's got you so troubled? Did he reject you or something? That would explain the tension between you too..."

His shoulders began to slowly fall. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Hmm, are you sure he rejected you?"

"Of course! He hasn't even attempted to talk to me..." Sasuke even asked to spar with Kakashi-sensei instead of him.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Well...no..." he doesn't have any idea where to begin...or how to start a conversation...

"Then how can this situation be resolved? Things don't just fix themselves."

"Yeah! I know that! But what do I say? He's already made it clear he doesn't like me..."

"I think you have it all wrong." the blonde looked up at his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? How do I have it wrong?"

Kakashi thought about how to explain it "Sasuke is...well...complicated. I think he's having a hard time...expressing how he feels. Maybe he does like you the same way you like him, though he just can't...put it into words." a sudden hope filled Naruto.

...there's...there's a possibility that Sasuke...likes him back?!

That idea, soon faded, and his eyes clouded once he thought about the reality. "But...I'm no good for Sasuke...I don't even meet up to the alpha potential!"

"Well...true..." Kakashi admitted honestly, putting the dagger deeper into his pride. "Sasuke is pretty and powerful, and you're...umm...you...but what's funny is that most people desire those unworthy of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me and Iruka for example, do you think I'm worthy of Iruka?"

"How could you not? You're strong and good looking...or at least I think..."

"That is true, but that doesn't mean I'm worthy of someone like him. Someone kind, sweet, and gentle. I was very cold back then, when he first caught my eye. To most he was just an ordinary chunin, and all of my ANBU squad told me I could do better, that I could find someone more...exciting, but there was something about him that lured me."

"What lured you?"

"Personality, like I mentioned before, he's so...kind. To everyone! It...confused me. And I soon found myself becoming selfish, as I wanted that kindness towards me as well, sometimes I just wanted it all to myself. There was also a feeling that he was hidden in shadows, full of mystery, he just wasn't telling people everything. I wanted to prove that there was more to him, uncover all of his secrets. Though I...didn't know how to approach him, so...I stalked him. Of course he found out eventually, he did get angry, and I thought I'd never have him. However...by some miracle...we...we got together. Despite what everyone said, said that he didn't deserve me, I knew that I was unworthy of him...despite my power and looks, I could never impress him. So, I think some omegas want something more, maybe the measure of their heart. Which was something I lacked, though...all thanks to him...I...was able to change. " He met the boys blue eyes with his black "I think Sasuke sees something in you that you're unable to see in yourself, which I believe that's why we fall in love. Because we see that one thing...and I think that's what we like about them the most, because it's something we want ourselves. We fall in love with people unworthy of us because...everything they are...is everything we wish we could be..." Naruto couldn't help but agree. All he ever wanted was to be like Sasuke which could explain why he's slowly falling in love with him...

"Will you ever become worthy of them?" he asked silently, making Kakashi think.

"...I think so. I think you are worthy if you show you can change." change? Yeah...he could change. He could become stronger, Sasuke does seem like the type of omega to look for more in strength than heart, but who knows...he could be wrong.

"Wow, this was the first father and son moment we've ever had. I guess you're not so bad old man." he gave a smirk, earning a ruffle to the hair.

"Thanks kid, but we should probably go home now. Iruka will surely chew us out for being late." the blonde giggled, bouncing up. He'll have to-will become stronger! Now he has something to push him more towards his goal. And, tomorrow he's going to say something to Sasuke! He doesn't know what he'll say exactly, but it'll be something!

Kakashi watched the boy as he jumped around when they walked home. In that moment, he wished that time had a pause button because deep down, he wasn't ready for his students to grow up.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pair** **ings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 6: Everything Goes Through A Change

Sasuke made it his goal to become more affectionate. And very ironically, he's entering his maturity stage! Now, his hips are going to start to expand slightly, along with him becoming more...overbearing. Especially towards Naruto. Kakashi couldn't help, but snicker at the omega, because it was absolutely hilarious to see someone like Sasuke try to be gentle and caring. The alpha does pray that Sasuke will one day learn to control his strength. He's afraid if the omega does end up having a child at some point, he'll accidentally snap it in half. He wouldn't put it past Sasuke.

Hopefully too Sasuke will one day learn how to express himself through words instead of physical violence. Naruto is now receiving punches to his little arm, sometimes knocking him down, but the blonde knows that's Sasuke's way to show his love. Though, Kakashi prays that Sasuke won't punch his child as away of showing affection.

Sasuke is entering what Kaksahi calls "the mother hen phase". Where an omega is mentally preparing for taking care of a child. Seeing how Sasuke has an interest in the little blonde alpha, Naruto will be the target of this behavior. He inspects the alpha a more closely than normal, checking for any cuts or anything that could lead to further damage. He's basically gotten to the point where he can point out the slightest of skin change in Naruto.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he likes the attention he's reciving from Sasuke. It's better than what they were doing before, not talking at all. At the same time however...he feels like he's around another Iruka-sensei! Someone constantly checking over him, nagging at him, the only difference is Iruka-sensei is a lot gentler!

Just the other day at training, they were sparring. Sasuke had of course beaten him up pretty bad. He was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head because it was throbbing while whining under his breath. Becoming aware, the omegas instincts kicked in, telling him to check out the issue. He walked over to Naruto, reaching his hand out, and taking the alpha by the chin, catching Naruto off guard. He roughly yanked the other to face him, tilting the alphas head to the left, then to the right. Naruto was burning up because they were so close! Sasuke then investigated the rest of his body like a mother checking over their child who fell, making sure there weren't any further injuries. He took a step back and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You'll be fine." he said, then started to walk away, leaving a very confused Naruto on the ground.

But that wasn't the end of it! Another incident occurred a few weeks after that. Again, they were all training, and again they were sparring, he got his ass kicked. He sat on the ground, grumbling over his breath about stupid teme's when said person started to approach him. Still angry over his defeat, he shouted "what?!". The omega surprisingly didn't snicker back a sly comment to get him more riled up, but ignored. Sasuke bent down so that their eye contact was leveled, and he stared back questionably. Just was was this teme planning...

"Eh, what are you looking a-!" with a yelp, he felt himself be turned to he was now on his back, but not on the ground. Actually, in Sasuke's arms. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, was holding him like a baby. And he did this in front of Sakura and Kakashi! It wasn't like they were alone! He was blushing and squirming in embarrassment, desperately looking at his sensei and teammate for help. Sakura only blushed and Kakashi chuckled behind his book. Despite his efforts, he remained the teme's arms. He would enjoy this more if they were alone! This is damaging even further his alpha pride!

"Stop squirming!" Sasuke snarled "I'm practicing..."

"P-practicing? For what?!" he didn't get a response. He obeyed the omega though, silencing his squirming. Well...he'd be lying if he said he hated this. Being close to Sasuke, having his calming scent lull him to sleep, it wasn't a surprise that when he nuzzled closer, he began to doze off.

However, he only got to nap for about five minutes before being thrown on the ground. "I'm done." Sasuke stated, standing up with his back turned towards the alpha. Enraged, Naruto shot up and began yelling at the other. All his cries, were ignored.

"I don't understand why you're dragging me here." Sasuke was currently being dragged by the wrist by Naruto. Only to be taken to the alphas house, well, really Iruka-sensei's apartment...for whatever reason...

Sasuke isn't the only one going through changes. Naruto is entering the first of his maturity stage as well, but unlike Sasuke, he has a long way to go before he's deemed a "mature alpha". And seeing how it's still the marking period, alphas are in the process of courting omegas and betas that could potentially be there mate when Mating Season comes around. One thing that's important for the alpha to show off other than their strength is territory. This shows the omega or beta that when it's time to start a family, they have a place to raise one. They also need to present their skills, such as cooking, proving they can provide for their family. It is inbred in them to do this. Though it's kind of an outdated way of claiming a mate.

They entered the apartment, tearing through the living room and kitchen, entering the alphas bedroom. Naruto shut the door, enclosing them both in the room. "So!" the blonde said brightly "This is my room! See, I have a bed, that we both can sleep on! And I know it's not much, BUT, that's not all. I can also…" he paused "…make ramen! Bet no one else can do that." the alpha crossed his arms with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Naruto, ramen is one of the easiest things to make. Anyone can make ramen. _I_ can make ramen!"

"No one can make like I make it..." Naruto growled.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands with a loud groan. Naruto…literally…dragged him all the way here…to try and woo him with his room. The omega felt like dying in that moment. Is this really what happens when an alpha likes you? Stress, embarrassment, and confusion, that's it?! That's all there is to it?!

The blondes expression dropped to worry "Huh? Is it not good enough? But I spent all day rubbing my scent on everything!" Sasuke began to shake as his anger started to boil over.

"No! Why do you like me so much?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Huh?! Why do YOU like me so much?!" Naruto shot back.

"I don't like you!"

"Pffft! It's obvious you do! I'm adorable, how could you not like me?" Sasuke rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in just one day. Naruto was far from adorable. Annoying, that's the perfect word!

With a huff, Sasuke turned his back to the alpha. "I'm leaving." he mumbled.

"W-what? No Sasuke!" Naruto latched himself to the omegas waist, pulling the other back.

"Hey! Let me go you dope!"

They both shouted at each other while Sasuke tried desperately to pry Naruto off of him when the door opened. "Hey, what's going on in here?" Iruka asked, as he opened the door wider.

Becoming suddenly chipper, the blonde let go of the omegas waist, standing up beside Sasuke. "I'm showing Sasuke my room!" he said proudly. "But he doesn't seem that impressed..." the omega groaned again, hiding his eyes behind his hand in embarrassment.

Iruka put his hands on his hips, surveying the area. "Who would? It's a mess!"

"There's one shirt on the floor! That's not a "mess"!" the older omega rolled his eyes playfully, then turned attention towards the very embarrassed Sasuke.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for lunch Sasuke, if you'd like." the omega was keen on saying "no", but when he looked over at the alpha, he stared right into the big, watery blue eyes. Okay...that was a little...cute...

With a huff he said "Sure..." earning a cheer from Naruto and also a hug, resulting in him yet again trying to fight off the touchy blonde. Iruka was no help, as he just stood their and let out a chuckle.

"Okay then, come with me, it'll be ready soon." thankfully, Naruto let go of him so that they could walk out of the room like decent humans.

Thinking about, Sasuke has noticed something different about his former sensei. Not physically, he still looked the same, but something about his scent was...odd. It wasn't like before if he remembers correctly. He was to afraid to ask the brunette why, he doesn't want to be rude. After all, the man had been nothing, but kind to him. So, it seemed only responsible to ask Naruto about it, seeing how the alpha lives with him, he must have noticed too.

"Hey..." he whispered over to the blonde as they walked down the short hall "Why...why does Iruka-sensei smell different?" Naruto only gave him an expression that made it seem like he asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Huh? So you really can't tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That he's pregnant!" Naruto shouted loudly when they entered the living room that connects with the kitchen where the jounin stood. Hearing those words, Kakashi dropped a plate, creating a loud shattering sound.

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped, putting his hands on his hips. The silver haired male only slowly turned his head around to him, eyes wider than the sky itself.

"Pregnant?" he repeated the one word again, voice shaky.

The brunette's eyes narrowed "Yes pregnant! I told-!" the omega stopped mid-sentence, his eyes as wide as his partners, he brought his hands up to his mouth as he gasped. "Oh my Kami..." it suddenly came to him "I didn't tell you..."

"Oh no..." Naruto blurted out from the tension, Sasuke only remained silent, just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"How could you forget to tell me?!"

"I-I don't know! Everything was so out of place with team 7, Sasuke, and stuff going on at the academy!"

"And how many other people know asides from me?!"

"I've honestly told one else other than Naruto!"

"Oh, so Naruto gets to know more than the father?!"

"I thought I told you! That's why I told him!"

"UGH!" Kakashi took a deep breathe, as did Iruka. Okay...the shouting match was over..."I'm not mad, just a little...shocked is all..." he gave a breathy laugh, man...he feels a...a little light right now...like a...like a balloon or something...

"I'm sorry Kakashi...I really am...if it hadn't been for all the events that came up I-"

 **THUD**

Everyone gasped as Kakashi collapsed on the floor, but not before hitting his head on the table first before kissing the ground. It all went silent for a moment, then one alpha had to break it with a cheer. "Yaaay! Now I'm king of the house!" Sasuke gave a sharp glare, that instantly shredded up the boys joy.

"Kakashi!" the brunette rushed over to his mates aid. "Oh my Kami...there's blood!"

"I-I'll go get help!" the raven volunteered, running out of the apartment.

Kakashi turned out okay in the end, he was still a little nervous about the whole becoming a parent thing. Because...he didn't want to mess up. But hey, with a Iruka there with him through it all, he's sure he'll do just fine.

* * *

Two man watched from the tree tops, hidden by the leaves, and with the help of the darkness, they blended right in. They were watching as the raven exit the hospital building, hands shoved in pockets, making his way down the practically empty streets.

"So...that's the one you were going on about?" one asked, not taking his off the omega.

"Yup...that's him." the second responded, smirking.

"He is a pretty little thing. How much do you think he's worth?"

"Oh, he'll be worth a ton of money, more than what we owe. Seeing how he's also an Uchiha."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets get him now." the one was about to jump, though the other extended his arm out, stopping him. "What are you waiting for?" he snarled out.

"We can't make out move yet." the other responded calmly.

"And why not?!"

"Look." he pointed through the leaves.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" an orange blur came into view. "Lemme walk you home! It is late after all!"

"I can take care of myself." the omega growled, but that didn't stop the blonde from walking besides him.

"We'll have to wait until he's alone."

"That alpha is pathetic, we could kill him in an instant."

"True, but what if he manages to escape? Then he'll go running to that jounin, the copy-nin, then he'll be there quicker than we can leave the village."

"We can't keep sitting here."

"I know..." a maleficent smile crept over the pale lips "And if that alpha does get in our way, we'll just...get rid of him..."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pair** **ings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 7: Anything...That's What I'll Do...

Sasuke…doesn't like this feeling. For the past couple of days, he's felt as if pairs of eyes have been on him. Watching his every move. At first, he only assumed it being another competitor, wanting to woo him over, but he couldn't sense their chakra or even their scent which was extremely odd.

The gaze is…menacing, and Sasuke felt like it was more than one pair, maybe two? He feared it maybe two alphas, perhaps they were planning on ganging up on him when he was most vulnerable, so he's had his guard up twenty-four-seven. Becoming annoyed with the whole situation, he decided to go out and try to who this person or persons are. Anytime he'd try this, he'd never find them because suddenly the feeling would just vanish. It aggravated him, whoever they are, they're obviously a cowards. Or they were waiting for when he was completely distracted and unaware of them…

Waking up one morning, the sun rose up, peeking it's rays of light through the window in front of his bed. He sat up on his bed, rubbed his eye to clear the sleep. He thought about his plans for the day, but his blood ran cold when felt the pair eyes again. The mood has shifted, now whoever was watching was becoming impatient, they're going to make an appearance…soon. His heart beat was quickening, and he felt like he couldn't move. Are they outside his window now? Peering in?

Without much of a second thought, he bolted up, closing the curtains, not daring to look through the window. Afraid he might see eyes looking at him. With the window now closed, he hoped that would ease his nerves, and the creepy vibe would deteriorate.

It didn't.

* * *

He didn't tell Kakashi about what was going on. He wanted to handle his problem on his own. It's his issue, he should be the one to resolve it. However, at this point, he doesn't really know what he's dealing with. A few weeks ago, he'd been out training with his team. They were listening to Kakashi as he went over the seclude for the day. He was standing and really only half listening. He felt a pinch, like he'd gotten a shot from a needle.

Letting out a hiss, he immediately covered the area where the pain came from with his palm. That of course caught everyone's attention. They asked what was wrong, Naruto being the most concerned, he thought it must have been an insect or something so just shrugged it off. Kakashi examined his neck, earning a slight growl from the blonde. The older alpha didn't see anything which was odd, but no one questioned any further seeing how Sasuke appeared completely fine.

Later on while training, he began to feel very light headed and had to sit down. He started to then vomit violently before passing out. He was put in the hospital because of extreme vomiting and fever. What is odd is that no one could pinpoint where this strange illness suddenly came from. On his neck was a bruise where he originally felt the pain. The Aburame clan came in to see if it was some type of bug bit. While the symptoms matched a certain bug, the bruise was not the type of the bug would leave, and the insects habitat is no where near Konoha.

Leaving everyone questioning what had happened. Doctors concluded it may be some type of new bug, ordering the Aburame clan to investigate further as this could be a potential threat to the village. Sasuke had a feeling this was a lot deeper, but for some reason, didn't say anything.

* * *

Since he's been released from the hospital, Naruto was on him like glue. Pretty much following him everywhere. Even in the mornings, the alpha would walk him to the spot where they trained, and he'd of course, walk him home. Sasuke, try as he might, tried to get the moron to leave him alone, but he'd be lying if he said he hated it. With Naruto around…it comforted him he'll embarrassingly admit. Though, he'll never let the idiot know that.

Naruto around made it feel like whoever was watching him felt more hesitant to try something, knowing that he wasn't alone. They walked back to his house, it was pretty dark since training got out a little later than usual. Both were bickering at each other like they always did. The omega was relieved, he didn't feel like someone was watching him all day. Whoever was observing must have given up or gotten bored.

It made him sort of...happy. He was slightly playful with the blonde in their arguments. Making Naruto a bit puzzled, but he played along. Approaching his door, Sasuke pulled out his key and slide it into the lock. When he heard a click, he pushed open his door, though he didn't step inside.

His whole house, was trashed. The couch was flipped over, dishes, photos, anything glass was smashed, papers and books littered the floor, the book case was on the floor. It was like a fucking hurricane came through. Naruto was baffled to by the sight, not saying anything, but looking at the disaster that was Sasuke's home. How even did they get into his house? Checking the traps by the doors and windows, only two were disabled.

Whoever broke in, must be extremely smart or just lucky because those traps were difficult and random, that even _he_ had a hard time getting around them. Nothing was stolen, which didn't make any sense. Why would someone break in, just to trash a house? Sure, he had a lot of rivals, though none would go this far. No footprints or tracks were made, they must have been careful in covering up their identity.

Naruto, was now in complete protective mode. "I'm staying the night here." he stated, making Sasuke glare at him.

"No, you aren't."

"Look!" the blonde snapped, which almost frightened the omega. "Something funny has been going on lately around you, and I don't like it!" Sasuke was shocked he noticed. "I'm staying with you, no matter if you want it or not, I'll protect you."

The raven rolled his eyes "Pft, I don't need protection, I can handle myself." while that maybe true, he still felt uncomfortable. The house...it wasn't right...

"Well, I'm still giving it to you." that plucked at the omegas nerves, but he didn't say anything. There was no point in arguing, once Naruto made up his mind, it was impossible to get him to change it.

He gave him an extra tooth brush, along with a pair of his night cloths. Ones he didn't like because he knew they'd smell like alpha after Naruto was threw wearing them. Neither really said anything as they claimed into bed, it was a little awkward. They laid down so their backs were facing each other, and they didn't say a word. Not until Naruto began to speak anyway.

"So...did you ever get back your test results...?" he asked just to start conversation, glancing over his shoulder. For a moment, Sasuke didn't make any movement. Naruto felt a sudden panic, maybe he brought up a sore subject, the omega could have been diagnosed with something. Though, a sigh could be heard, and Sasuke sat up in his bed, not looking at the alpha.

"Results came back negative, I'm perfectly healthy. My body is only a little slow on the heats, which is natural, but it could also mean something else..."

"...w-what else could it mean?"

"That I could be infertile." the alpha went silent.

He...he felt guilty for bringing up the topic. Sasuke didn't seem upset, but that's still not something everyone wants to admit out loud. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked...I was just worried..."

"It's fine, I don't care. I don't want kids anyway." Naruto sat up as well so he was eye level with the other genin.

"What if your mate wants kids?"

"Then I'll tell him I can't have any."

"But what if you can?"

"I'll still say no. I'm never having kids. And, I'm never getting mated. That stuff is too much work and distracting." he has too much to accomplish in life, kids and a mate, would only burden him.

"What if someone really, really likes you?" Sasuke he looked at the alpha straight in the eyes, frowning.

"Why do you care so much? It's not your future."

"Yeah...but I want to be part of yours." now it was Sasuke's turn to ask questions.

"Oh really? But what if someone comes along and woos me before you?" he gave a smirk, and he felt like he ended the whole argument. It was certainly a possibility, surely the alpha couldn't stop him from falling for someone else. Though Naruto did something that neither one expected.

The alpha puffed out his cheeks at the omegas response, but then suddenly pounced on the unsuspecting raven. Catching the other off guard, he pinned him down long enough to begin licking a certain area of the bare pale neck. He sucked the skin, then sank his teeth down slightly. He was lucky, he was done by the time Sasuke snapped back to reality, and tried to kick him.

"There!" he said proudly. "Now no one will be able to take you away from me!"

"Do you know what you've done you idiot?!" it's a serious choice to make to mark another person. By biting down on the neck, it bonds scents together. Marking is only meant for those who are very certain they'll be together forever, because once the scents are joined, it's a done deal. It'll never come off. Even if the couple decides to break up and move on, they'll still smell like their previous partner, and only a little bit of their new one.

"This way, I'll be able to keep you for a little longer. Now everyone knows you're mine!" the alpha smiled proudly at his work. Sasuke growled, getting ready to pull out the kunai from under his pillow to finally end the confusion and humiliation the other has caused, though hesitated.

He guesses this can't be so bad...after all...it will keep him most alphas off him. They'll just smell that he's taken then go on to find someone else. And, he's too tired at the moment to kill, he'll to that...another time, just not now. However, he still awake enough to do this.

Sasuke aimed his fist towards the blonde face, smashing it square on. The unsuspecting Naruto fell backwards on to the floor, landing on his back. For a moment, he didn't speak, just laid their like a turtle that'd been flipped on it's back. "Okay..." he wheezed out, restraining the pain. "I...I kind of deserved that..."

The omega rolled his eyes, watching the alpha try to get himself together. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard. You're just being a wimp."

"Shut up!" that...actually made Sasuke smile slightly. He felt safe, despite his house being broken into earlier. With Naruto around, it helps him relax, loosen up his tensed muscles. He doesn't feel a presences, they must have gone. For the reason? He'd rather not know.

He began to settle on his bed, pulling the covers over himself, and shutting his eyes. He doesn't mind if Naruto sleeps in the same bed as him, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. Naruto stared down in shock when he got back on the bed at how Sasuke didn't kick him out, but he wasn't about to question why. This is probably Sasuke's why of showing he either trusts or likes him. Maybe a bit of both?

Ah, there's no time for that right now, it's late, and it's been a long day. Without much else, he to got under the covers. He closed his eyes, snuggling close to Sasuke's back, allowing his hands travel down to the omegas waist, and his feet started to tangle with the long ones. He was trying to be the big spoon, but in reality, he was the little. These actions didn't pass Sasuke. The omega took the alphas wrist on his waist and bent it backwards, ignoring the crack of bones and a pain whimper.

"Do that again, and I'll break more than your wrist." Naruto's hands and legs immediately evacuated from the omegas body, keeping them close to himself.

* * *

The next morning, the sun peeked through the curtains as a natural alarm clock for the raven because he rose from his sleep. Sitting up on the bed, he stretched, then wiped away the sleep from his eyes. Even though his brain was still a little foggy, it didn't pass him that the alphas arms were wrapped around his waist. He feels like he noticed they made their way around him at some point, but he doesn't know why he didn't do anything. He let out a sigh, well...no point of getting upset now.

He'll do his normal morning routine, then wake up Naruto. Today isn't a training day, so he'll kick the blonde out and go train anyway in the woods. Though, he's 100% sure Naruto will tag along despite his protests. He began to slide off his bed to touch the floor, but froze halfway. Because of position the window is, it doesn't light up where the door leading to the hallway is. When he looked up at the door, there were two men wearing all black, crouched down in the darkness, trying hard to blend in.

The adrenaline kicked in, Sasuke quickly grabbed the kunai from under his pillow, and got on both his feet in a defensive position. "Who the hell are you two?!" he tried to remain calm. All that was on his mind was to get these fucking people out of his house, and protect Naruto, who's completely oblivious to this going on.

The two only continued to stare.

* * *

Realizing it was morning and that Sasuke wasn't laying with him. Naruto sat up on the bed, rubbing his eye, letting out a yawn. "Sasuke?" he questioned, heavy with sleep. That all changed when his eyes fully focused.

There were two men, full grown alphas in the room. One was trying to hold down Sasuke's kicking feet while holding what appeared to be a shot, and the other was restraining his squirming upper body, having two of his fingers shoved down the omegas throat. Anytime Sasuke would try to scream or bite, he'd push his hand further down.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?!" the one holding the upper body who appeared to be more muscular than the other snarled in frustration. "The damn kid doesn't even care my hands half way down his throat! At this rate I may choke him to death!"

"Hopefully he won't have another reaction like the last one. He won't be able to get treatment, and he'll die before we even get out of the Leaf." that's all the said, bringing the shot close to the omegas skin of his neck before breaking and injecting whatever into Sasuke. "It'll take a minute for the drug to set in, in the mean time, lets get out of here."

The bigger of the two gave a smirk, unaware of what the other said "You sure picked out a prefect one. Beautiful, soft skin, he'll probably be even more beautiful when he's older. The only downside is his nasty attitude."

"Please, he won't be like this forever. Where he'll end up, surely someone will teach him how to act."

"Yeah...you're right...but why wait until then?" the creep used his free hand to sneak underneath Sasuke's shirt, watching the omegas reaction. That let his guard down, Sasuke used his elbow to hit the man in the ribs as hard as he could. "What the fuck!" this allowed for Sasuke to break free. He was on all fours, coughing hard. "You damn bitch!"

"Come on, lets take him and get out of here. The drug should be setting in soon." the lengthier alpha was about to yank Sasuke by his hair, but that's when Naruto's alpha instincts finally kicked in.

Before, he was so shocked by what's happening, he didn't know what to do. Though it finally clicked in his mind. These people were trying to take Sasuke away, taking away what's _his_. Touching what is _his_. Being an alpha, he didn't like that so much. He began to growl deep in his throat, low and threatening. The two alphas plus Sasuke looked over at him. Without anytime to blink, Naruto began to rush to Sasuke's side, but he was kicked forcefully back, hitting the bed so hard that it actually moved back as well.

"Damn, I forgot about him." the thinner alpha said aggravated.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, he tried to move towards the alpha, but he couldn't. It was like his body became liquid, he couldn't move his limbs, and he fell on the floor.

"Heh, it appears the drugs finally taking affect."

"Yeah...but what are we gonna do about the alpha."

"Just what we discussed, kill him. He won't make us any money." Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"No...please..." his pleads were left unnoticed. Naruto got back onto his feet after moment of trying to catch his breath. He started towards them again, only to have the same effect as the last. He was kicked across the room to the wall, the impact caused a drip of blood to appear from the corner of his mouth. The omega could only watch. This kept repeating, Naruto trying to fight these older and bigger alphas to no avail, just to be kicked around like a rag doll. There is no getting through to him, he's in complete alpha mode, he'll protect Sasuke, even if that means he'll die.

"I'm getting really tired of this shit! Why won't the kid just fucking give up already?!"

"Me too, we're wasting time. Quite fooling around and kill him already."

Naruto stood up glaring, taking large inhales, unafraid of their death threats. He charged at them again, ignoring his broken ribs and bruised organs. However, the bigger alpha tackled him to the ground. The blonde snarled under the man, getting one good punch to the others face. The alpha curled his fists, punching the alpha back. He couldn't throw another because Naruto put his two hands on the alphas face, pushing him back with all his strength while the older mans hands were squeezing his throat. The blonde dug his finger into the others eye socket in order for him to get a distraction so the other will get off of him.

The man let out a cry, standing up, he covered his bleeding eye. This gave Naruto the opportunity to bit down on his leg. He let out a howl, his partner came to his aid. The other man pulled out a pocket knife, he stabbed Naruto in the back, more than once. That didn't faze Naruto, it only made him bit harder. The partner kicked the young alpha hard on the side of his face, that did make Naruto let go. He slid across the floor creating a stain of blood like a paint brush leaves a streak, his body stopped right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth was gabbed and his eyes were seas of horror, but Naruto gave him a reassuring smile with blood stained teeth, his jaw obviously broken from the crookedness. He was wheezing with every in take, it was clear every breath was becoming painful.

"I'm...I'm done with this kid." the one with the bleeding eye panted out.

"Let me finish him off." mortified by the words Sasuke watched the uninjured alpha lurk near.

"No..." he barely whispered, his voice was fading, his vision was becoming blurry. He could make out two feet in front of him, they were pointed in the direction of Naruto who was still growling, only weaker now. One foot slowly lifted off the ground, for a moment Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but looking where the foot was aimed to stomp made it very clear. He wanted to scream, though it was too late, the man dug his heel deep into the alphas temple. He felt sprinkles of blood drip on his face and heard the gruesome sounds of a skull breaking.

He might have screamed the second time.

* * *

His eyes began to open again, though closed again due to the lights that aggravated his already raging headache. He opened them one more time, allowing them to adjust to the blazing white lights. That's when his hearing started coming back, hearing faint beeping off to his right. It came apparent to the blonde that he was in a hospital. His mind was still a little groggy, but he could still faintly make out a figure standing and looking out the window of the hospital courtyard.

Whoever, he couldn't make out who just yet, sensed him staring. Before he really even processed, arms wrapped around his neck. Getting a waft of their scent, Naruto immediately knew who it was.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked to be sure. They pulled away, not saying a word, he couldn't still see too well, but felt a sudden sting across his face and the echo of the slap filled the room.

Yup, this is Sasuke.

"You... _bastard_." the omega growled "You almost fucking died! Why the hell-..." Sasuke trailed off for a moment. Again, he felt arms around his neck, he felt the omega press his cheek to his bandaged neck. It wasn't like Sasuke to show this much emotion, but the raven couldn't help it. "I...I'm...I'm happy that you're okay...thanks for...protecting me..." he never wanted to admit to someone protecting him and no matter how much of an asshole he can be sometimes, this was one thing he couldn't brush off. Naruto risked his life...for him...

In reality, Naruto doesn't remember much of what happened. He can only make out him going completely ballistic, he frightened himself of how he acted. It was almost like some sort of animal. Though, Sasuke is fine and safe. And that's all that matters. "I'm glad you're okay Sasuke." he felt the arms around him squeeze tighter.

"Shut up..." the raven fought back tears, though they still slipped down his cheeks anyway. "...dobe..."

"Sasuke..." he began "...who were those guys? What...what did they want?"

Apparently, they are men from the Hidden Rain Village. Both have a serious drug problem, often running into debt left and right. They owed a serious amount of money to one kingpin who said if they didn't pay him back it would be their lives. The only way to pay off the amount of money they owed, was through human trafficking, and someone from a rare clan like the Uchihas would have given them over a fortune. Enough money to pay off their debt and, to allow them to buy more drugs. This wasn't their first time either, they've done it so much that they can't even remember who the first person they sold off was or what they even looked like. That's why they were able to hide their chakra so efficiently and blend in with their surroundings.

They waited patiently for Sasuke to drop his guard, but they realized he noticed they were there. Afraid of him going to find help, they decided to trash his house making it appear that they were only interested in house but found nothing valuable so left. That's when they hide up in the attic and waited for him to go to sleep. With Naruto spending the night, it was more likely he'd feel safer, making it easier for them to kidnap him.

The plan was to take him at night while he was asleep, however they were the ones who feel asleep too, not waking up until early morning. They were too impatient now, they needed to get him, even if he was awake. Naruto, they believed, wouldn't cause them any trouble, but the alpha served them wrong. He distracted them long enough for help to finally come.

Iruka was very worried, Naruto didn't come home last night. Kakashi was still asleep at the time, so Iruka decided for himself to go looking for the young alpha. He doesn't know why, but he felt like he should go to Sasuke's first, see if the omega has seen Naruto. When he went to knock on the door of the Uchiha's, a blood horrified scream came from inside. Not wasting anytime, Iruka broke down the door. Inside he went to the room where the heard people silently talking, only to be met with the sight he saw. He almost threw up, at the amount of blood that was on Sasuke who was passed out, the floor and walls, all coming from Naruto.

The two alphas thought Iruka was no threat to them, obviously they've never met a pregnant and extremely mother-hen omega with a bad temper like the brunette. Sasuke isn't sure how, though Iruka managed to defeat both of the alphas by himself with only one minor punch to the stomach, but it didn't harm his child. He left the badly injured alphas while he rushed both of them to the hospital.

One side of Naruto's skull was badly broken, his jaw was slightly fractured, and he had a few broken ribs, he also lost a good amount of blood. To most, this would have been fatal, but thank the alphas hard head for saving his life. Doctors said this would be a very _long_ recovery for the blonde. As for the two men, they would be locked up for a while.

Another piece of information they revealed was Sasuke's strange illness. He had a very severe reaction to the first drug they tried to give him, it could have possibly killed him. But the one last thing they leaked made Sasuke's stomach flip. They use to have a friend who assisted them with their "jobs", though he died because his brother killed him. They tried to sell of his brother, but his brother was stronger than they anticipated, and everything went horribly wrong. So...they decided to go after him instead because well, he's just a kid.

Before the alpha could ask anymore questions, the door cracked open, Iruka entered the room. His brown eyes went wide seeing that Naruto was finally up. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" he hugged the young alpha tightly, careful not to crush any bones further. "I was so-!" the omega...stopped...mid-sentence...and sniffed the air. He did it once or twice before coming extremely close to the omega, also noticing the mark on the omegas neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde. "You...you little piece of shit!" he smacked the alpha on top of the head repeatedly "How _dare_ you mark Sasuke! What else did you force upon him huh?!"

"No! No! Iruka-sensei! You've got it all wrong! We didn't-ouch!" he whined, trying to remind about head injuries.

"Oh...you think you've escaped death once do ya? Well...you're not so lucky...because I'm going to kill you right now! You horny ass alpha!" Naruto let out a very girly scream of horror which alerted staff members. It took Kakashi and a few alpha doctors to separate the omega from the injured blonde. The brunette was instructed to take a stroll around the hospital to cool off because stress wasn't good for the baby. Iruka glared at the alpha before walking out of the room "I'll get you later." he warned. Naruto knows he won't be getting good recovery sleep now. And after finding out Iruka beat both those alphas, he's sure once the omegas done with him, he'll be right back in this bed.

While the scene was quite hilarious, Sasuke didn't smile or even smirk at the blonde getting the living daylights knocked out of him. He...he couldn't smile right now. This is all his fault, he should have went to Kakashi or somebody for help instead of being stubborn and handling it all on his own. No...he shouldn't have gotten Naruto involved. If he didn't act so fucking pathetic, allowing Naruto to stay the night with him because it made him feel safe, than Naruto wouldn't be in a hospital bed now, wouldn't have almost died. He should have kicked the blonde out, should have done a lot of things. And...if he wasn't so damn weak, letting those guys over power him, then all of this could have been avoided.

Never again, never _again_ does he want to be powerless and watch his teammate, friend, interest almost die in front of him. He needs to be come stronger-scratch that- _has_ to be come stronger. That way, he too can protect those he loves. He'll do anything for that to happen, to be stronger than he is now.

 _Anything._

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: mpreg, teenage pregnancy, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaSakura, omegaHinata, omegaIruka, betaIno, betaTenten, betaKiba, alphaNaruto, alphaLee, alphaNeji, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, time skips.**

Chapter 8: Well, First Times For Everything

 _Anything._

That's what he said

He'll do _anything_ to gain more power.

 _Anything_ to protect his friends.

To protect Naruto.

 _Anything, anything, anything..._

What he did was _anything_ indeed.

He left the village. Left his friend for dead.

All because of one thing sparking inside of him, revenge.

The drive to finally know what it feels like to end the ones life that ruined his.

He soon forgot about his home Konoha. Then again, Sasuke forgot a lot of things over the years.

Though Naruto hasn't. Naruto never forgot his feelings for his friend.

While Sasuke may deny that he never had feelings for the alpha, and even if he did that feeling is gone. Naruto knows he's lying.

Naruto challenged him one day, one of the very limited days that their presences crossed paths.

 _"If you don't love or care about me, then why can't you kill me?"_ he asked.

Sasuke had to take a moment to pause, and think about what a good question that was.

Why can't he?

Maybe somewhere, he still considers the alpha the sun to his lonely world.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

The alpha and omega faced each other, separated by only the ravine. They stood where their first battle took place it, the Valley of End. Today…will be marked as the final day they clash as enemies, both had a feeling. For the reason being death, neither knew yet. As they stared at each other, something filled their gazes. Both took a moment to actually examine their opponents appearances as before they were too busy trying to break each other's bones to take notability in any change.

Of course Sasuke turned out like everyone said he would, beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Pure pale milky skin, making his keen eyes stand out, sharp yet delicate facial features, slightly wider hips, holding the elegant curves of an omega, body lightly toned with muscle. His appearance could make any angelic alpha, go mad with lust. His scent is still immature however, as he hasn't experienced his first heat still. Naruto was so taken in awe by the omega, he had to hold back his titillating imagination from becoming reality.

Naruto on the other hand…is still not the most impressive alpha out there. He stands at about 5'5 while most alphas at his age are 5'11 to 6'2. His body has baby fat still stored, mostly in his cheeks, body hasn't quite recycled most of his "recycled fat", giving him a sort of chubby appearance, similar to when he was younger. What has changed though, is his eyes. Sasuke took note in how they aged compared to his appearance. He's been through a lot, his struggles and hardships can be told in the sky blue eyes. That made Sasuke want to get closer, and read what they had to say, uncover just what he's gone through, what _he_ put him through. The eyes no longer possessed the brightness of a clear day, they're now tinted in the slightest, showing his maturity. Indeed, the alpha is grown up. And that lured the omega more to him.

Both wanted badly to touch each other, embrace one another. Not only see what has changed, but feel. Naruto wanted to know if Sasuke skin is still as soft as his memory betrays, and Sasuke wants to be remembered of the warmth of the alphas touch. The two had curiosity drawn to each other's lips, the need to push them together, press against each other. Sasuke wanted to see if they were as full as looked, and Naruto yearned to know if he could taste the moonlight on the omegas lips.

What itched Naruto the most was to smell the omega again, to see if the raven still had his scent, if he still lingered on him. He couldn't smell before, because his nose has become clogged with the stench of death, blood, and tears. He wants to forget those smells, and wants to know what an omega smells like again, what his omega smells like. Sasuke only wanted to be reminded of how much the blondes scent calmed him, as if someone was wrapping their arms around him. Though, the wafts of the alphas scent he got in the breeze gave him a different effect, one he hasn't experienced before. The scent is giving him a sense of vulnerability, and is making him tremble. He feels as he may collapse for a reason he doesn't know, his instincts are screaming "alpha" urging him to give in. Naruto was feeling almost similar, Sasuke's scent makes Naruto want to lose his humanity, ravish and claim the omega in front of him. His instincts are yelling at him to take what is and always has been _his_.

Neither understood why they suddenly felt like this. It could be because both have been in a war, and lived to see it come to an end. Many died around him, close friends and allies perished, but they didn't join their corpses. They're both so happy to be alive, sudden hidden sexual and affectionate desires are seeping through the cracks of their self-control. Sasuke felt like his skin was beginning to heat up, from what, he wasn't sure, but he ignored whatever it was.

No matter how much the two wanted to hold each other, now wasn't the time. They have to finish what has been started.

* * *

At this point…the two were exhausted. Having used up most of their chakra, they've resorted to drowsily kicking and punching one another in the ravine. Sasuke got on top of the alpha who was lying on his back, trying to find the strength to get up, he sat on the alphas chest, pinning Naruto down. Finding what little energy he possessed, Sasuke punched Naruto, hearing the sound of the others bones begin to crack, but he was deaf to the sound due to the tiredness. He let out it all, directing all of his pent up anger into every punch thrown. Though, before he could land another one, he stopped, and froze.

He felt…incredibly hot. He thought it was from all the movement he was doing, but this was different, completely different. What should have been obvious, didn't occur to him. All he thought to do was to get away from the alpha, as far as possible. He jumped away, his mind becoming a blur, and fell to his knees, he wrapped his arms around his abdomen, then leaned toward. He was panting hard, sweating heavily. His sweat was making his scent more noticeable. If he had known that detail, then he would have tried to run.

Naruto was left wondering what the hell happened to Sasuke, however, he got a waft of the omegas scent. It only takes a rain drop of scent from an omega in heat for an alpha to lose all the qualities that make them human. He stiffened, his pupils became as small as a pin point, brain almost instantly giving a manual of how to handle the situation. The alpha let out a low growl and a tent began to form in his pants.

Sasuke looked up, through his blurry vision, he saw Naruto slowly crawling near him, grunting like an animal. Frightened, he fell backwards, trying to get away, fighting what his body wanted. "N-no…" he muttered through a foggy brain. "Get the fuck away!" he tried throwing rocks the alpha, but that didn't slow the blonde down. He felt a hand on his ankle, and he used the other foot too kick Naruto on the jaw. The alpha growled, but the omega didn't have time before he recovered. Sasuke wanted to more to defend himself, but his hands were pinned on each side of him before he had a chance to do so. "N-Naruto…" he had to realize that this was no longer Naruto, but a beast. It all read in those beautiful eyes which Sasuke had noticed in that moment that he loves the blue eyes.

The alpha sniffed his neck neurotically similar to a dog when it smells a certain area, checking that indeed this omega is in need of his acquaintance. Sasuke bit his lip, but it was pointless, he still let out a moan. He was burning up, and Naruto's touch was like the water to the fire. His mind was consumed by the need of alpha he couldn't even think straight. Naruto stared at the omegas blushing and panting face, making his erection become harder, he growled from the pain. He decided the first order of business, was to get rid of all clothing. Sasuke's body…couldn't agree more.

* * *

He was deep inside the omega, biting down on the others Adams Apple as he thrust in and out, similar to what he did years ago when they were young. Feeling his cock being consumed by unsullied walls, greedily clenching around him. He insured the moans came from pleasure and no pain as that's an alphas job, to pleasure their omega and protect them at their most vulnerable. In all honesty, he's actually the one experiencing the most pain as knots swell the penis with sperm for a couple of moments, preventing all cumming. A swollen erection without the availability to cum can be quite painful. It holds the omega or beta in place, allowing the alpha to have a perfect spot for most pleasure for their mate and giving them good access to the others eggs for reproduction.

He could feel another knot coming on, he bit down a little harder, growling. He felt his body begin to tense up, and he stopped moving. Sasuke moaned, feeling the alpha swell up inside of him, locking him in place. The omega dug his fingernails into the tan back, breaking a little skin. A moment of boldness consumed him, he wrapped his arms around the alphas neck, pulling himself up so he's closer to the tan neck. He licked the bronze skin, then sucked for a minute, then bit down lightly. He's marked the alpha, claiming his mate. Naruto snarled against his ear in appreciation. Both froze their movements, too much movement can cause pain to the omega or beta and tear walls inside causing bleeding. They're breaths hitched at the same time as the knot began to dramatically release. They started another round.

He's been in heat for who knows how long now. Naruto can keep knotting until the omega is over with the heat, after all it is an alphas job to pleasure their omega. All he needs to do is build up until the climax, when the knot forms which can take up to 30 to 50 minutes. Their throats are desert like, stomachs barren, but their minds haven't noticed. Too engulfed in each other to listen to the complaints of their basic human needs. Naruto's eyes looked down at the omegas face, pale cheeks were flushed with red, eyes shut, and brows furrowed slightly as he let out another moan.

For a second, Naruto's human instincts came back to him. His eyes soften, he still couldn't find words to speak, but he leaned down so his face was close to the omegas. He nudged his cheek against the others cheek, catching Sasuke's attention. Tearful obsidian eyes opened, looking confused. Naruto studied his omega, heart fluttering, and he pressed their lips together. Sasuke pushed into the kiss, allowing his fingers to travel to the blonde hair. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was sweet, and they got their answers to their questions.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to faint beeping and a bright colored white room. His vision took a moment to clear, making him realize he was in a hospital, in what he would assumed Konoha. His head was practically spinning, but he sat up anyway, careful not to pull at the IV out of his arm. He hissed from the stabbing pain in his rib cage from his broken and fractured ribs. What hurt that was more embarrassing was his lower back and hips. He fought back the hazy memories of him begging, melting into pleasure, and most of all, the sharpness of Naruto's eyes. His cheeks began to flare and he shook his head aggressively, repressing the memories. Getting his head together, he glanced from left to right, noticing to his right was Naruto was laying down on a hospital bed as well. Blue eyes slowly opened.

The blonde sat up with a yawn, clenching his teeth at probably the pain from his aching bones, sore muscles. His head slowly turned to him, dull eyes lighting up like the sun hitting the morning blue sky. Almost magically it seemed, the color returned to his face, giving back the tan complexion to which Sasuke secretly loves.

"Sasuke!" the blonde said in almost a excited childish tone, giving his famous grin. Naruto's expression changed almost instantly, like he realized something. Then the alpha gave a smirk that was absolutely foxish. "How's your body? It must be pretty sore after we did it about-"

"You are so damn lucky these injuries are holding me back because if not I'd-" he wasn't able to finish his threat, because the door opened. Two nurses entered the room along with an ANBU behind them. The nurses checked them both, then said they'd be back with food and Lady Tsunade. The ANU stayed when they left, Sasuke already knew the ANBU was there for him. He's probably here to go over his punishment.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the ANBU started firmly "Normally, after you have recovered, you'd be dragged to a high security prison. However..."

'I'll be facing death...won't I?' he wouldn't expect anything less. Naruto's body appeared to tense, as if he had the same idea.

"However...Lady Tsunade says you'll be having a far worse punishment." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be...exactly?" he asked suspicious of what new form of torture the Hokage has come up with.

"I'm not allowed to give that out. Though, you will find out shortly." the ANBU bowed before walking out. Sasuke sighed, falling back into the pillows of his hospital bed, he closed his eyes. He suddenly was very tired. It's probably due to all the days he hadn't slept. His brows furrowed at his mind bringing up the exact reason he hadn't slept.

"...she won't kill you..." Naruto said after a few moments of silence, Sasuke reopened his eyes.

"Hn?"

"Grandma Tsunade...she won't kill you..." the omega let out another sigh.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Nah, she may be mean and scary, but she's gotta heart under those breasts. And even if she does decide to kill you..." the blonde trailed off "...I won't let her..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm flattered but I don't think there's much you could do. She is the Hokage after all."

"Yeah…but I'd…I'd due something to…to stop her…I don't want to lose you again…" Sasuke looked at the alpha. He tried to contemplate something comforting to say, but he couldn't. If the Hokage wants to kill him, that was her choice.

"Try to get some sleep, idiot." he advised, shutting his eyes. "We've got a long recovery ahead of us…"

* * *

"Pssst! Sasuke! Pssst!" Sasuke's eye twitched and tried to go back to his peaceful sleep, but nothing can never be easy, not with Naruto. "SASUKE!" the omega bared his teeth, sitting up.

"What?!" he hissed, though he sat up a little too fast and his head made him feel like he was on a marry-go-round for a second.

"Ugh! Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he was going to spat something back, though his attention turned to the window. It was already dark, and the full moon was high up in the starry night sky. He must have missed Lady Tsunade, he wanted to know his punishment already. "I wanted to talk to you about something." his eyes shifted to the alpha.

"What?"

"What do you think about kids?"

"Why do you want to know idiot?"

"W-well…since you're clearly not infertile…b-because you went into heat a-and all…I-I was thinking maybe-"

"No."

"But-!"

"No!"

"B-but the last of the Uchiha clan is an omega! Isn't that saying something?! Shouldn't you try to revive your clan! Didn't you use to go on and on about that?!" if the remaining member was an alpha, the clan would be doomed. What if they got rejected by any and every omega and beta out there? Omegas can specifically choose their mate, while alphas may believe they've got the upper hand, they're sadly mistaken.

"That was in the past."

"You can't just throw away your clan like that!"

"And who's going to stop me if I do?" he pointed out, causing Naruto stop mid-sentence.

 _'That's what I thought.'_

"W-whatever teme! I was just sayin'!" he grumbled. Figuring the conversation, he closed his eyes in order to go back to sleep. "Me on the other hand…" the blonde started "I want a lot of kids…like…nine maybe or twelve…but I'd be happy with one or two or three. Though…I need someone who will bless me with a child." he cleared his throat. When he didn't get a response, he cleared his throat again, louder. "Come on teme! You're definitely not already asleep! I know you can hear me!"

"Will you just go to sleep."

"But this is the part where you go _'I'll do it!'_!"

"If I just said I wasn't going up revive my clan, what makes you think I'd have your kids?"

"Just think about it, please. For me, and maybe even for you." he didn't think about it, and never would he in his life.

* * *

They've been hospitalized in total over the course of five weeks, getting closer and closer to release each day. Naruto was of course healing much faster than he was, but apparently he had so many internal and external injuries that it was even taking Kyuubi awhile to heal them all. So they basically have been stuck with each other, for Sasuke that's…that's been a joy. Though, the blonde wasn't so bad anymore, still annoying, but not too irritating. And it's all because Naruto has stopped talking.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, has silenced. Sasuke had no idea why, but he wasn't going to complain. Though, sometimes he missed the blondes babbles. The alpha appeared to be nervous around him, not speaking a word, letting out these confused whines every once in a while. He'd catch the blonde staring at him from time to time, anytime he tried to make eye contact, the alpha would look away. When Sasuke asked what was wrong with him, Naruto only stared at him, and then slowly start to sink under the covers, so Sasuke stopped asking. Anytime food was served to them, the blonde wouldn't begin eating until Sasuke was finished. If the omega looked at the alpha when he was done, Naruto would attempt to go over and give his food to the raven for whatever reason. Now he makes sure to never gaze over to the alpha.

His behavior has become more aggressive towards anyone who dared touch him. A nurse would be tending to him, and Naruto would try to attack them. Nurses now have to cover up the alphas eyes which appeared to calm him down some. Sasuke didn't read to much into it, he chalked it up to be an alpha thing that Naruto was just now going through.

To think, this behavior all started when be came down with a strange illness. It could be anytime during the day, and he'd be hit with nausea. Now, there was a trashcan next to his bedside. He's had blood drawn in order to find out what the illness was, but hasn't gotten anything back. What's also come to his attention that's really bugging him, is his stomach. He of course expected to gain weight, all he's been doing is laying around and eating, but at this rate? A thought did come to his mind, though he shunned it away.

* * *

He was brought to another room, separate from Naruto. The reason he was told was because Lady Tsunade would discuss his illness and his punishment. It's been a few hours, no one aside from nurses have come. He's beginning to get slightly annoyed as he just wanted to get this over with, he wanted to know his punishment, not really what's wrong with him. He swallowed, thinking of messed up tortures that will probably be bestowed on him. He hasn't thrown up once this morning, though with the nerves rattling in his gut, that won't be the case for long.

The doors swung open, his eyes averted to the smirking women, his stomach dropped. He didn't trust that smile, it only made him wonder further what sort of punishment she had in in mind. She pulled up a stool, setting it extremely close to his bed, making him more uncomfortable. Clicking her pen, she began to write on the clipboard on her lap.

"So, how are you Mr. Uchiha?" her voice was sickly sweet, it made him cringe.

"…fine…" he answered, obviously showing his distrust.

"Fine?" the Hokage gave a fake surprised expression "Oh really? Well, I'm glad you're doing fine, after all, you were in heat for four weeks." he sucked his teeth, narrowing his eyes off to the side, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "You probably would be still in heat if…if something…didn't happen."

His eyes connected with hers "What do you mean?" her smile grew wider.

"I'll tell you, just not right now. First, I'm going to say out loud a series of symptoms, you'll either say 'yes' or 'no' to them. Understood?" he didn't have to give an answer for such a simple concept, of course he understands! "Alright then," she cleared her throat "Are you experiencing sickness? Either in the morning or during the day?"

"Yes."

"How about fatigue?"

"Yes."

"Increased urination?" his cheeks became flushed with red.

"…yes…"

"Tender or sore breasts?"

"What? No!"

"Okay, that might come a little later…" she mumbled to herself looking down at the clipboard.

"What do you mean?" he almost growled.

She began to laugh averting her eyes up "I said I'd tell you what's wrong, but I'd prefer to show you instead. I took this while you were sleeping last night, just to be sure my hunches were correct, and since you've been sleeping like a rock lately, it was easy to take this without you noticing..." she pulled out a photograph from her pocket, handing it to the young omega. It appeared to be a black, white, grey mess with an black glob in the middle. Sasuke, is no dumbass, he knows what this means, but he'll play dumb anyway. "What do you think this is Sasuke?"

"…a speck…" he tried to tame his nervousness.

The Hokage chuckled "Indeed, it is a speck, but it's not just any speck…" she trailed off "…because it's a baby."

The word made the world drop for Sasuke. Everything, everything, came crashing down. Tsunade saw his distress, taking away the picture in his hands, he sunk himself deeper into his bed, placing his plans of his eyes. He couldn't remember how to breathe, talk, or even move. All his mind was swirling about was _'Baby. **Pregnant**. Parenthood. **Teen**.'_.

"…this…this can't be happening…" he whispered to himself. He was waiting for the dream–no **_nightmare_ ** to come to an end, or someone to say "got you!" but that never happened. He was still a teen, inside a village which he's a trader in, and pregnant with an idiots baby.

"Oh but it _is_. To think, the mighty powerful Sasuke Uchiha is going to be a mother in the course of nine to ten months. Hm, seems like karma has finally caught up to you, would you say so?" he didn't say anything, because he knew she absolutely fucking right. "I know you should be the one to tell Naruto, but you'll probably pass out if you do. I'll go, and when I come back, I'll explain some details further." with a smile, she stood up form the stool, and opened the door before walking out. When the door closed, he threw up into the trashcan next to his bed.

* * *

Naruto will admit, life has been rather boring without Sasuke as of lately. He just woke up, and the bed next to his was empty making him rather depressed. He hasn't been able to annoy anyone and he's still not allowed guests so he's been quite lonely. Well, aside from Kyuubi who was being an ass, slowing down his recovery for no apparent reason. He huffed, staring at the ceiling, even going as far as to count the white tiles. He just wanted something interesting happen, make his life brighter, and that's when the door to his room opened. Storming in was the one and only, Grandma Tsunade which he thought was here to tell him about Sasuke's condition. He didn't even get to ask because a picture was shoved into his hands.

"Naruto, tell me, what do you see in this photo?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow then squinted at the picture.

"Ahh…I don't know…it doesn't look like anything, the only thing that stands out is the black blob."

"Well, this isn't any ordinary picture, this is really an ultrasound so that blob is actually a baby." Naruto looked down at the picture again, his lips tightened into a thin line.

"Ah, so I'm pregnant…" the older omegas eyebrow twitched. Where the hell did the idiot get that idea from this?

"NO YOU STUPID ALPHA!" Tsunade whacked him over the head, not caring about head injuries. "Sasuke is!"

"W-what?!" his eyes were as big as the planet Jupiter, holding his aching head.

She gave a smirk, hands on her hips. "Yup! And guess who's the father of that blob?"

He's practically speechless, pointing to himself. "M-me?"

"Correct again!"

"O-oh…oh my…my Kami! I'm going to be a dad…" his breathing increased along with his heart rate, he had to lay back onto the pillows for support. "I'm gonna be a dad…and Sasuke is carrying my baby…this is just like I've always dreamed! Where's Sasuke?! I need to see him right now!" he looked frantically around the room, expecting Sasuke to be somewhere.

"You can't see Sasuke, not yet anyway." his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What?!"

"Because, you and him are still recovering. I can't have you getting all huffy when someone tries to tend to Sasuke."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, huffing out his whiskered cheeks. "Won't get huffy…" he grumbled. Tsunade chuckled warmly.

"Sure you won't, wait it out another week or so, you two should be okay by then."

"That's way too faraway…" he grumbled. The blonde women ruffled his hair lovingly.

"You'll live, trust me." she let out a sigh "I need to be getting back to Sasuke now. He's probably still freaking out over the whole thing." she was about to walk away, though she wasn't surprised that the alpha stopped her.

"W-wait! Y-you're going to see Sasuke?" the older omega nodded her head "T-then can you tell him I-I said…" what did he want to say in just a sort message? He has a lot of things he wants to say right now, can he wait to tell them all? He's so excited! He wants to hug Sasuke, kiss the pale lips, feel his body, especially the area around the abdomen. What to say, what to say? "…tell him I…I said…I said…that I say hi." it was lame, he knows, but he has paragraphs he wants to speak. Tsunade would probably punch him for making her say all that. He'll have to wait to pour his heart out to the omega, show his sappy, love and devoted side. He'll also bring up the new topic of their concerns, a child.

* * *

Sasuke was actually in the same position he had been in when Tsunade left. The only slight difference was that the omegas chest, it wasn't moving. The omega panicked, thinking she might have killed the kid, though the raven then let out a huge breath from his nose. He's thinking, thinking long and hard about everything bad he's done to calculate his fate. Karma, is indeed, a bitch. She sat down in the stool again, crossing one leg over the other. Sasuke removed his palms from his eyes and stared at the ceiling to show he was listening.

Clearing her throat, she began, going over all the details. "You're one month and five weeks pregnant, over the course of the next few months you'll experience a change in you and Naruto. Right now, the reason Naruto is acting the way he is; making whiny whimpers, not talking, attempting to give you his food, and aggression. Is because he's confused, you're scents changed along with sickness, he's very worried. Because of your drastic change and illness, he wants to make sure you're well fed, that's why he wants to give you his food. Aggression, that's well an alpha thing, seeing how you're weak and ill, he feels the need to protect you. Alphas that are more mature don't usually act like this, but seeing how you two are still young, it's to be expected." Sasuke looked over at her with only his eyes.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I had a nurse keep track of Naruto's behavioral changes. It was to help me see if you really are pregnant, and after looking over them once, gave me my answer." Sasuke went back to silence. "He'll be back to normally now because he knows, though his protectiveness will probably increase. Do you have any questions, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what's my punishment?" he's been itching to know, with him being pregnant, what will they do with him now?

"Oh, your punishment? This _is_ your punishment!" why isn't he surprised? "I was thinking of more horrid ways to deal with you, but after discovering you're pregnant, I figured that was punishment enough. And judging by your reaction, I'd say I was right." she stood up from the stool, a too happy of a smile on her face. "Good luck for the next nine months!" the older omega hummed as she walked out of the room again. Sasuke let out a sigh, groaning as he covered his palms over his eyes again, digging his fingernails into his scalp. He felt like being buried alive. Him? A parent? The thought disgusted him. Before he could go deeper into self-loathing and arrangements to escape, the door opened, and the Hokage popped her head in the room. "Oh! And you'll have to get married to Naruto."

" _What_."

"And have another kid in four years with Naruto. See you in a bit~" she singed, closing the door.

Prison, sounded much better than parenthood right about now the omega concluded.

* * *

The day faded into night, the moon hung high up in the sky, and the stars twinkled brightly in the black background which he could see through the window of his room. Though his eyes weren't focused on the outdoors, whether locked on to a certain photo. While he should have been sleeping, sleep was the absolute last thing on his mind. He couldn't sleep, not with the news he'd received this morning. His stomach shook with nerves, but his heart was full of affection as he stared at the photo that he held above him with both his hands.

It amazed him how, he feels so much love, for someone he's never even seen. It amazes him how he loves someone who technically isn't even a "someone". It amazes him how he's in love with a bundle of cells that's slowly creating a brain, spinal cord, and nerves.

His life has never been so...been so...great. Everything was finally coming together, the right way, the way he's always wanted. He's sure that Sasuke is probably very scared(though he'd never admit it out loud), and angry, he'll be there for everything. He wants to be there for everything and anything. After all, they started this together, they'll end this together.

"Don't worry little one," he whispered to the picture "I'll protect you and your mamma." he giggled at calling Sasuke a "mom", the omega would kill him if he were here. He brought the photo to his lips, kissing it softly, laying it down on his chest, and falling asleep. Dreaming of Sasuke, and babies.

* * *

 **okay wow! i said i wouldn't probably update until July, i know, but i had the majority of this already written out so all there was to do was look over it a few times, add a few lines, and im not doing anything today sooo why not update? and most of you were okay with the idea of a time skip.  
**

 **thank you all for helping me decided what to do :) i appreciate it greatly it really helped me**

 **i was nervous because i was talking to my friend about and i was like "yeah, im just gonna do a time skip to the valley of end" and she was like "bruh! you can't do that! your readers will be mad!" so i just wanted to see if you all were cool with the idea and the majority of you were which was amazing!**

 **and don't worry! Naruto's glow up is coming very soon!**

 **while i was watching the ending fight between them, you know that ravine they fell in? the part they were barely even punching each other? when i was watching that part i thought "that would be a great place for them to have sex" XD. so that's why i made them do it there.**

 **i know...the smut wasn't...it's not the best but im not good at writing smut ive come to realize. i only wrote it for the story purpose. but if anyone wants to send me their own smut scene, i will gladly post it :)...that sounds weird but i will! i feel awkward for asking but hey, if anyone wants PM me!  
**

 **thank you all again and thank you for the support :)**

 **thank you all for reading :D!**


End file.
